Im Abendsonnenschein
by Cach K
Summary: "L'oubli est le meilleur moyen de recommencer." Charles aurait dû y penser plus tôt, ça lui aurait peut-être évité quelques soucis supplémentaires dont il se serait bien passé. XMFC. Départ donné par la fameuse scène de la plage. /Titre changé - enfin./
1. Derniers Adieux

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel. Les événements se basent sur ceux du film X-men : First Class

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Erik/Charles ; Erik/Raven

**Spoil :** La fin du film de X-men : First Class (la scène du divorce quoi). Si vous l'avez pas vu, bah lisez pas /o/

**Note au sujet de l'histoire en elle-même :** D'abord, sachez que j'en veux beaucoup à ce film de m'avoir attirée à nouveau dans les filets tentateurs de la fanfiction. (surtout que je voulais pas le voir ce film au début x) ). Bref maintenant, j'en suis là, incapable de m'ôter le Cherik de la tête. Donc j'écris pour me libérer.  
La première chose qui m'est venu est ce qui suit. J'ai été grandement inspiré par la chanson Ban Bang de Nancy Sinatra (qui est, à mon avis, la chanson du Cherik). 'Fin bref je suis partie sur la notion de douleur et de sacrifice que subit Charles à cause de son affection pour Erik (qui ne se gêne pas pour en profiter d'ailleurs).  
Puis mon esprit a divagué sur autre chose et je tombe pas loin de l'UA. Mais vous verrez. (si vous lisez jusqu'au chapitre deux ou trois)

Ah, et en l'honneur du Fassavoy, je publie chaque mardi 8)  
Pis les passages en italique correspondent à des souvenirs ou à des événements passés.

* * *

**I. Derniers adieux_  
_**

_Sacrifice_.

Un mot qui résumait à lui seul l'existence entière de Charles Xavier. Toute sa vie, il s'était dévoué au bonheur des autres, négligeant le sien sans hésiter. Chevalier blanc des temps modernes, il voyait du bon en chaque individu, même dans la pire des vermines et pour lui chacun avait le droit à sa chance et à être secouru. Son vieil ami Erik Lehnsherr qualifiait son idéal de « cause perdue » et se tuait à lui répéter qu'il n'était qu'un rêveur utopiste. Logan préférait des termes plus crus et plus directs pour désigner les principes chers au Professeur – « _Des conneries tout ça, Charlie. »_

Pourtant, Charles ne se déviait jamais du chemin qu'il s'était tracé. Son rôle sur cette planète était de venir en aide à son prochain, il en était persuadé. Et ce malgré les désagréments qu'il aurait à subir pour défendre sa cause.

•

_Bang Bang. _

Les balles de Moira fusaient. Pure perte. Erik ne mourrait pas. Jamais il ne pourrait mourir, blessé par un morceau de métal.

•

_« Tu es sûr ? _

_- Je suis sûr. _

_- Bon d'accord... »_

_Erik jubilait, heureux comme un enfant. Rares étaient les fois où il avait vu pareil sourire illuminer le visage de son ami. Si rares. La colère le dévorait sans cesse, ne lui laissant jamais un seul instant de répit pour sourire bêtement. Il était toujours si sombre, si torturé. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Sauf à ce moment-même, où il sautillait presque d'enthousiasme. Charles se pinça les lèvres, hésitant. Une pression et tout se figerait avant d'exploser en millier d'éclats, disparaissant à jamais dans le cercle universel de la vie. Tout. Le sourire d'Erik, les démons de Charles, ses regrets, ses peurs, ses souvenirs qu'il était incapable d'effacer. Maudite mutation. Il inspira, fermant les yeux. Courage. Une pression et Erik serait quitte pour toutes les douleurs qui lui avait infligées, sans même s'en rappeler. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent à nouveau sur l'allemand alors qu'il raffermissait son poing sur le manche de l'arme. Erik souriait toujours, impatient. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Le canon du revolver s'éloigna du front de son ami. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il n'était pas comme Erik. _

_« Non. Non, non, non. Je regrette, je ne peux pas tirer sur un homme à bout portant, un ami encore moins. »_

_Le rictus du manipulateur de métal se fana, déçu par la soudaine faiblesse de son ami. _

_« Mais je te le demande, s'énerva-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet et en ramenant l'arme entre ses deux yeux, tu sais que je vais dévier le coup, c'est toi qui me pousses à me lancer des défis. _

_- Si tu sais ce qui va arriver, il n'y a aucun intérêt à en faire la preuve, répliqua Charles raisonneur en abaissant sa main. »_

•

Les balles de Moira ne l'atteignirent effectivement jamais. Il les déviait toutes, avec automatisme. Si Charles avait appuyé sur la détente ce jour-là, où la balle serait-elle allée se loger ?

Un revers de la main et la cartouche s'éloigna du corps agacé et tendu d'Erik.

_Bang. _

Mauvais moment, mauvais endroit. La douleur fut aussi vive qu'aigu alors que le minuscule cylindre déchirait ses muscles, s'emmêlait un instant dans ses nerfs avant de percuter sa colonne vertébrale. Le hurlement lui échappa, spontané, alors que son dos se cambrait, détruit par la souffrance.

Dans le ciel, les missiles explosèrent dans un festival de détonations.

Charles s'écroula sur le sable de cette plage, anéanti par ce mal fulgurant. Déjà Erik était agenouillé près de lui, déjà il s'excusait. D'autres cris s'évadèrent de sa gorge alors que le mutant usait de son pouvoir pour lui extraire la balle perdue.

Il avait souvent pris des coups, d'Erik pour la plupart. Il avait souvent connu des moments désagréables, senti sa joue s'enflammer à cause de l'impact qu'avait eu le poing de son ami sur sa pommette, son nez s'était déjà cassé suite à une dispute virulente avec l'allemand. Pourtant à aucune de ces fois il n'avait autant souffert. Cette balle était le paroxysme de son calvaire, la douleur ne pourrait jamais dépasser ce stade car il n'y avait aucun niveau supérieur. Même la pièce qui lui avait mentalement scindé la cervelle en deux n'était qu'une bagatelle à côté.

Erik venait de battre son propre record.

« Pardonne-moi. »

Le maître de métal aboya sur les mutants, les forçant à se tenir à l'écart.

Il avait toujours été comme ça, Erik. Il n'avait jamais su reconnaître ses torts. Même à l'époque de leur première rencontre, il était incapable d'assumer les regrets accompagnant chacune de ses erreurs. Il se débrouillait toujours pour reporter ses fautes sur quelqu'un d'autre, trouver un autre coupable que lui. Visiblement, il venait de trouver son responsable pour cet accident.

« Vous, menaça l'allemand le timbre orageux tout en plantant ses yeux froids dans ceux effrayés de l'agent fédéral, c'est vous qui avez fait ça ! »

La tête sur les genoux de l'autre homme, l'esprit embué par son supplice, Charles parvint à distinguer la silhouette d'Erik en train de lever son bras devant lui, suivi par des gémissements s'échappant de la gorge de Moira, caractéristiques de la strangulation. Réprimant un spasme particulièrement douloureux, le télépathe maudit son ami. Il souffrait le martyr, encore une fois par sa faute, il avait fini par arrêter de compter tous ces instants où sa mâchoire se serrait tandis qu'il refoulait ses larmes, la peau marquée par les coups de son compagnon. Il aurait souhaité ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'Erik maintenant, alors que son dos le lançait atrocement. Mais non, Erik ne pouvait pas réfléchir tout seul. Comme à un enfant, il fallait lui expliquer.

« Erik...je t'en prie...ce n'est pas elle qui a fait...ça...c'est toi. »

Dans un effort difficile, Charles ancra ses yeux azur sur Erik, cherchant par l'intermédiaire de son regard à le persuader, à le faire lâcher prise, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans son esprit, stoppé par son casque. À ce jeu-là, il devenait doué. Erik avait toujours détesté qu'il s'introduisse dans sa tête.

Son ami d'hier posa sur lui un visage affligé et désespéré, déformé par la culpabilité. Son bras revint se poser sur le corps blessé allongé sur ses genoux. Moira reprenait sa respiration à quelques mètres d'eux. Charles venait d'éviter d'autres morts, d'autres amertumes. Ses dents claquèrent tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de souffrance lui rappelait le prix qu'il avait encore dû payer pour préserver la vie de centaines de personnes.

« Toi et moi, nous sommes frères... »

Erik lui servait son petit discours de propagande personnelle. « Frères », ce mot ne leur convenait pas. Ils n'étaient pas assez semblable pour l'être, leur condition de mutant ne suffisait pas pour leur poser cette étiquette.

« Nous voulons tous la même chose. »

Le fossé qui les avait toujours séparé s'ouvrit encore un peu plus, élargissant cette plaie béante de vide qui les éloignait l'un de l'autre, la transformant en un précipice abyssale. La silhouette d'Erik lui était désormais inaccessible, un pas et il sombrait dans le noir de la faille. Charles l'avait toujours su. Erik et lui, ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. Ils étaient trop opposés, de véritables paradoxes. Leur relation n'aboutirait jamais qu'à des conséquences désastreuses, il en était conscient déjà lorsqu'il avait effacé les souvenirs d'Erik. Il s'était promis de ne plus se perdre dans ce genre de sentiments. Pourtant, l'allemand n'avait eu qu'à réapparaître quelques années plus tard, pour que ses résolutions s'effondrent. Il avait succombé une seconde fois pour se retrouver finalement étendu sur le sable, le dos atteint d'une balle. Il devait faire une croix définitive sur le cas d'Erik Lehnsherr, pour sa propre survie.

Trop de choses les séparaient, en tête de liste, leurs convictions et leurs idéaux.

Ils ne voulaient pas le même monde.

Le bleu des yeux d'Erik était implorant. Charles n'avait jamais pu supporter cette vision.

« Mon ami, excuse-moi mais...tu as tort... »

Sa respiration difficile lui arrachait des sifflements rauques, sa gorge semblait s'emplir de ciment. La désolation muette de son ami lui paraissait être une nouvelle torture, peut-être plus atroce que celle qui lui striait la colonne. Erik avait espéré, imaginé un avenir où ils combattraient côte-à-côte au service de leur cause commune. Son rêve redevenait néant, ses chimères le frappaient de plein fouet.

Son ami finit par se détacher de lui et reprendre un masque de façade. D'un geste de la main, il autorisa plus qu'il pria Moira de venir s'occuper du blessé. La jeune femme se précipita sans réfléchir, se confondant en excuses alors que la chaleur du corps d'Erik se détachait de la peau du télépathe. L'allemand se leva, fixa l'assistance peu nombreuse, recommença ses prédictions, sur les dangers que représentaient ces humains si haineux.

Il y eut les derniers adieux, adieux à Raven qui partait se battre aux côtés d'Erik avec la bénédiction de Charles, adieux à Angel qu'il avait été chercher dans sa boîte de strip-tease avec Lehnsherr, adieux à Erik, bien évidement, mais à ces aux revoir-ci, il commençait à s'y habituer.

Erik disparut dans un nuage de fumée carmine, aussi promptement qu'une porte qui se claque.


	2. Premières Limbes

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel. Les événements se basent sur ceux du film X-men : First Class

**Pairing :** Erik/Charles ; Erik/Raven

**Note - histoire de : **Mes oraux sont finis ! Yepee ! :D  
Maintenant que le remue-ménage du Bac est fini, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à cette présente fic. Je tente de rédiger tous les chapitres avant mon départ en vacances, comme ça je pars l'esprit tranquille. J'pense pas qu'elle s'éternisera cette histoire, pas plus de dix chapitres. C'est ma première fic X-men, c'est donc mon petit test (ça se sent d'ailleurs, l'intrigue est confuse).  
Fin bref, qui lira verra.

Bref je rappelle que les passages en italique sont des souvenirs. C'est à partir de ce chapitre que je commence à m'éloigner du film et à divaguer 8)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_« Erik, que regardes-tu ? »_

_Accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte, l'homme ne bougeait plus, figé dans une expression livide, sa cigarette continuant de se consumer entre ses doigts tremblants. Charles le rejoignit, mû par l'inquiétude. Son compagnon ne cilla toujours pas alors qu'il posait une main se voulant rassurante sur son épaule. Le regard acier ne parvenait pas à se détacher d'un point situé au bas de leur immeuble. _

_« Erik, répéta le télépathe de plus en plus anxieux, Qu'y-a-t-il ? _

_- L'homme avec le paquet, je le connais. »_

_Sa voix était aussi glaciale qu'une rafale de vent hivernal. Charles détailla la silhouette désignée par son ami, facilement repérable car elle était la seule présente dans leur rue en cette heure matinale. Grand et élancé, le détenteur du paquet paraissait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Son cou pivota, dévoilant une mâchoire carrée et des pommettes hautes. Un visage aristocratique serti de yeux bleu pâle. Un frétillement détourna l'attention de Charles de l'examen physionomique qu'il pratiquait sur l'inconnu. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur de l'appartement et s'aperçut que les couverts abandonnés sur la table du petit-déjeuner tressautaient et s'entrechoquaient dans un tintement métallique. Reportant dans la seconde son regard sur Erik, il fut frappé par l'immense fureur qui émanait du corps de son ami. Sans savoir qui était l'homme qui patientait au bas de l'immeuble, Charles devina où Erik l'avait connu. Dans les camps, assurément. Et ils ne devaient pas avoir été du même côté. _

_« Erik calme-toi ! »_

_Trop tard, l'allemand s'éloigna de la fenêtre et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte d'entrée sous les vaines tentatives de Charles pour le retenir. Il ne pouvait rien faire lorsqu'Erik était dans un état pareil. Il porta ses doigts à sa tempe en dernier recours, mais avant d'avoir pu entrer en contact avec l'esprit d'Erik, un cri rauque résonna dans la rue, brisant l'atmosphère calme du petit matin. _

•

Charles se pencha en avant, perplexe. Sa main s'avança, hésitante. Il la rattira vers arrière, la rapprocha plus doucement. Sa salive lui faisait l'effet d'une sphère de plomb coincée dans sa trachée. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra, expira son appréhension dans un soupir lourd, puis ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son genou. Rien. Il ne ressentait rien, pas la moindre pression. Il serra plus fort, ses jointures blanchissant, se vidant de leur sang. Rageant presque, il frappa nerveusement sa jambe, espérant ridiculement une douleur, une réaction. Néant. Le bas de son corps ne lui était plus familier, comme si on lui avait greffé deux membres aussi dur que le bois, aussi froid que le marbre. Ce n'était plus de l'optimiste que d'espérer qu'un jour les muscles de ses jambes se remettent en marche, recommence à se bander, à chauffer, à s'activer, à vivre tout simplement.

Il voulait courir. Loin, s'enfuir du manoir, traverser la forêt, les champs, la route nationale. Sentir l'air glacé déchirer ses poumons, son cœur battre contre son torse, la sueur couler sur ses tempes.

Il rejeta la tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil, abattu.

_Erik, bon dieu, Erik, tu m'as marqué au fer rouge sur ce coup. _

Il s'était donné une semaine. Une semaine pour accepter son corps récemment handicapé. Sept autres jours ne seraient visiblement pas de trop... Non ! Il devait s'y habituer ! Maintenant ! D'accord ses jambes étaient désormais d'une inutilité indiscutable. D'accord il devait abandonner le footing. Il souffla un grand coup. Il fallait aller de l'avant, il n'allait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, maudire Erik pour son manque d'attention. C'était un accident après tout, son ami n'avait été qu'à moitié responsable. Okay, à deux tiers responsable serait plus réaliste. Mais il ne lui en voudrait pas. Charles prendrait sur lui, il ne laisserait pas l'amertume le gagner et le dévorer comme elle avait détruit son ami. Autre chose, penser à autre chose. À l'école. Aux mutants qui avaient besoin d'être secondés dans l'apprentissage de la maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs.

Hank s'approcha de son bureau. Aussitôt, Charles reprit un masque de convenance, camouflant ses états d'âme proche de la dépression. Le scientifique n'eut même pas le temps de frapper contre le battant de la porte. Autant ne pas perdre de temps.

« Entre, Hank, c'est ouvert.

- Bonjour professeur, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Au mieux, vu ma condition actuelle. »

Hank hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Sans même faire d'efforts télépathiques, Charles pouvait ressentir toute la rancune que le chercheur entretenait pour Erik. Officiellement, Hank lui reprochait d'avoir blessé son mentor, mais intérieurement, il devait encore plus lui en vouloir d'avoir amener Raven avec lui, du mauvais côté. Le Fauve brûlait de sentiments passionnés pour la jeune mutante mais celle-ci l'avait laissé tomber pour suivre aveuglément Erik. Un bien triste triangle amoureux, songea Charles.

« Que me voulais-tu Hank ?

- Alex et moi, nous nous occupons des plans d'aménagements du manoir, mais nous avons besoin de votre accord au sujet de plusieurs pièces.

- Allons voir ça mon ami. »

Charles donna un coup de roue et s'avança dans les couloirs de l'immense demeure, Hank sur ses talons – ou plutôt, à sa suite. Adossés à une des commodes du corridor, Alex et Sean se donnaient des coups de coude joueurs pour passer le temps. Quand ils aperçurent leur professeur, ils se redressèrent subitement, l'air soudain plus sérieux. Leur regard coula comme un seul sur le fauteuil de Charles et encore une fois, leurs pensées les précédèrent. Toute cette haine finissait par épuiser le télépathe.

« Quel est votre soucis messieurs ?

- On voudrait péter le mur entre les deux chambres pour faire une salle plus grande, expliqua Alex avec son flegme habituel.

- Permission accordée.

- Nous souhaiterons aussi transformer la chambre du fond en laboratoire pour les cours de chimie et il faudrait faire appel à un plombier pour l'arrivée d'eau et de gaz.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. C'est même une excellente initiative. J'appellerai demain matin le service de chaufferie. Autre chose ?

- Pour l'instant c'est tout, répondit le blond en se soutenant à nouveau sur la commode. On devrait pouvoir commencer les travaux dans les deux semaines, c'est ça Le Fauve ?

- Si nous finissons rapidement les plans, oui.

- Parfait. Je vous laisse à vos occupations dans ce cas, déclara Charles en se retirant. »

Les trois élèves se concertèrent d'une œillade perplexe. L'état de leur professeur les affligeait, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Aucun d'eux n'avait pu stopper la balle renvoyée par Magneto. Dans un certain sens, ils étaient tous responsables.

Alex donna un coup sur l'épaule de Sean avant de l'entraîner dans un autre coin du manoir tandis que Hank sortait un calepin et un crayon où il griffonna les ébauches des premières modifications.

Les deux garçons se rendirent dans les sous-sols de la maison, Havok voulait s'entraîner – ou se défouler serait plus exacte – Sean lui tiendrait compagnie tout en l'aidant à orienter correctement son rayon. Le blond enfila la tenue à l'esthétique discutable conçue par Hank alors que son ami prenait place à l'autre bout de l'abri anti-nucléaire. Alex envoya un premier rayon sans plus attendre et toucha de plein fouet le mannequin qui s'embrasa immédiatement. Sean s'écarta, manquant de se faire brûler par les hautes flammes qui dévorait la poupée géante à côté de lui. La colère d'Alex l'empêchait de contrôler l'intensité de son pouvoir et il visait n'importe comment. Il devait se concentrer, au risque de tuer son ami. Alors qu'il se préparait à lancer un nouveau de ses jets rouges, la voix du roux s'éleva, l'interrompant dans son geste.

« C'est un connard.

- Qui ?

- Bah Erik...'Fin « Magneto » comme il veut qu'on l'appelle. »

Les paroles de Sean empestaient le mépris tandis qu'il mimait des guillemets imaginaires autour du surnom de leur ancien allié. Alex garda le silence. C'était un sujet qu'il n'aimait pas aborder.

« Comment est-ce qu'il a pu se casser comme ça ? Le professeur l'a aidé et lui c'est comme ça qu'il le remercie. Un connard je te dis. J'ai jamais pu le sentir. »

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas entrer dans le débat. Il ne détestait pas Erik autant que Hank et Sean. Malgré sa trahison, malgré ses erreurs, il continuait d'avoir pour lui une admiration muette. Erik restait le type qui l'avait sorti de prison avec l'aide du Professeur, l'homme qui avait poussé les jeunes mutants à s'affirmer et à grandir. Sans lui, Sean n'aurait peut-être jamais pris son envol, Raven n'aurait jamais réussi à prendre confiance en elle. Erik n'était pas monochrome, il n'était pas que l'homme qui avait blessé le Professeur. Mais ça, impossible de le dire à voix haute, pas en présence d'Hank et de Sean en tout cas. Et même devant le Professeur, Alex n'osait pas. La fermeture éclaire coulissa alors qu'il retirait son haut d'entraînement, manifestement pas d'humeur pour continuer. Il préférait garder Sean, entier, en vie et de préférence pas rôti.

« Hey Alex ? Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Pourquoi tu t'tires ? Alex ? »

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de refermer la porte blindée. Il s'engagea d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, mettant une bonne distance entre lui et son ami qu'il ne voulait ni entendre ni voir. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Ou au contraire qu'il évacue la pression, autrement qu'en détruisant tout ce qui l'entourait. Courir était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Son jogging enfilé, Alex s'élança dans une course sans but dans les alentours du manoir. De la fenêtre de son bureau, Charles couvait l'adolescent d'un regard protecteur souillé par une pointe de jalousie inavouable.

•

_La caresse du soleil était presque aussi douce que celle de cette main tendre enfouie sous le coton de son haut. Les yeux clos, il appréciait à sa juste valeur cette sérénité offerte pour un court laps de temps. Bientôt, ce moment explosera comme une bulle de savon, cessera d'exister et d'être inscrit dans le présent pour ne devenir qu'un délicieux souvenir enseveli au fond de sa mémoire. Les doigts qui glissaient le long de son épiderme, redessinant les muscles de son torse, le poids de ce visage appuyé sur son épaule, le ronronnement presque inaudible de cette respiration qui ricochait contre son cou, le léger chatouillis d'une mèche folle, il voulait tout graver sur les parois de son crâne, se souvenir de tout, des sensations, des paroles murmurées, des promesses futiles échangées. Il voulait se rappeler, que malgré l'horreur, malgré la haine et toutes les saloperies qu'il avait dû endurer pendant son existence, il y avait eu dans sa vie, des instants comme celui-ci, où le calme plat régnait, où sa colère et sa rage étaient loin. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux allongés dans l'herbe à dorer sous les rayons du soleil d'été. Pas de Schmidt, pas de hurlements effrayés, pas de mort. Juste Charles et lui.  
La tête brune se redressa, quittant le confort du corps sur lequel elle reposait. Ses paupières à lui se soulevèrent, dévoilant à sa vue un visage serein orné d'iris colorées par le bleu le plus splendide au monde. Le regard épinglé à ce visage face à lui brillait d'une lueur joueuse qui s'accordait au large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres rouges. Doucement l'autre s'approcha de lui, plissa des yeux, séducteur, plongea sur sa bouche, engageant un baiser fiévreux auquel il répondit instinctivement, dévoré par une passion dévastatrice. _

Erik papillonna des cils quelques secondes, étourdi et perplexe. Son subconscient le surprenait grandement. Rêver de Charles était une chose, rêver d'une telle intimité entre eux en était une autre. Fantasmer sur un ami cher avait toujours un côté étrange, étonnant et surtout très embarrassant. Bien évidemment, Erik savait qu'il avait une affection dépassant l'amitié pour le télépathe, il l'avait lui-même qualifié de fraternelle. Charles était un être à part, presque irréel dans sa gentillesse, son discernement et sa bienveillance. Pour quelqu'un comme Erik, dont le chemin de l'existence était semé de salopards de première catégorie, un homme d'une pureté tel que Charles était une rareté précieuse et un joli cadeau de dédommagement de la part du Destin.

Ce pourrait-il que leur relation soit plus profonde qu'un banal attachement amical ? De plus en plus, Erik s'interrogeait et ce, bien avant ce rêve. Dès la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Charles Xavier, au milieu de l'eau glacée de l'océan, ce sentiment anormal l'avait envahi. Ce n'était pas de la rancune, ni de la colère, juste un calme immense, terriblement relaxant. Le manipulateur de métal, de nature si méfiante, froide et hautaine, avait presque immédiatement donné sa confiance à cet inconnu qui lui répétait avec conviction qu'il n'était plus seul, ou qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses paroles avaient suffis pour que l'allemand libère ses barrières et laisse Charles pénétrer sur son territoire. Cette aveuglement, bien qu'il lui ait été plus que bénéfique par la suite, effrayait Erik. Par quel sortilège Charles était parvenu à se faire une telle place dans son cœur ? Charles était puissant et pas uniquement grâce à sa mutation. Il avait un pouvoir de conviction phénoménale.

Raven, encore endormie, soupira à ses côtés en changeant de position.

Sans le moindre bruit, l'homme quitta le lit pour rejoindre la balcon attenant. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur dans ce rêve, ce n'était pas tant d'avoir embrassé Charles, après tout il ne contrôlait pas ses pulsions et le vide provoqué par l'absence de son ami avait peut-être entraîné des confusions émotionnelles dans son esprit peu habitué à traiter autre chose que la vengeance. Non, ce qui angoissait véritablement Erik, c'était cette impression de déjà-vu, comme s'il avait déjà _vécu_ cette scène au milieu des champs. Le frisson qui secouait son épaule lui indiquait assez clairement que si son cerveau avait tout oublié, son corps se souvenait.


	3. Gestion de Crise

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel. Les événements se basent sur ceux du film X-men : First Class

**Pairing :** Erik/Charles ; Erik/Raven

**Note - histoire de : **Bon, j'ai honte. Non contente de publier en retard, ce chapitre est une pure daube. C'est un chapitre de transition, donc il ne se passe rien, mais en plus j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, à le finir et à l'organiser. Bref, c'est la loose.  
Puis, sans être une adepte impulsive des reviews, c'est super dur d'écrire dans le vide et d'avoir aucun retour. Je sais pas si je m'enfonce ou si j'arrive à me maintenir à la surface du "potable".  
Fin bref.  
Le chapitre suivant sera posté samedi sans faute et lui sera intéressant (je crois). J'ai découvert il y a peu que je partais en vacances mardi, donc pas de mise à jour pendant trois semaines. Pardon, pardon.

Je remercie quand même les deux âmes généreuses qui ont mis en suivis, ça me touche beaucoup :')

* * *

La mutation.

Tous les journaux titraient leur une de ce mot depuis la crise des missiles à Cuba. Bien sûr, le gouvernement avait tenté d'étouffer l'affaire, à cause de Magneto principalement. Un homme capable de faire léviter une bonne trentaine de missiles puis de les renvoyer d'un mouvement de bras, cela effrayerait bien plus la population qu'une éventuelle guerre nucléaire avec les soviétiques et comme les forces armées du pays ne pouvaient – pour l'instant – rien opposer à cette terreur, le Pentagone avait choisi de dissimuler cette anecdote aux civils. Mais sur les centaines de militaires présents lors de l'attaque de Magneto, certains avaient parlé, malgré les ordres d'interdiction formels émis par l'État-Major, et vendu toute l'histoire aux médias pour des prix faramineux. Au départ, seul les journaux à scandale et les revues minables avaient édité un article à ce sujet, les quotidiens plus sérieux ne croyant tout simplement pas à ces racontars défiant la logique et la raison même. Mais peu à peu, les témoignages s'étaient amassés et d'autres personnes s'y étaient mêlées, annonçant à qui le voulait que leur voisin, leur neveu, leur fille brisait des vitres d'un seul regard, traversait les murs ou déclenchait des tempêtes. Face à l'avalanche de révélations, la presse avait enquêté pour finalement juger que ce phénomène valait la peine qu'un stagiaire écrive un article dans une colonne libre en page trois, puis qu'un reporter s'applique sur une longue analyse s'étalant désormais de la page deux à quatre, puis à y consacrer un dossier spécial et enfin leur une. Il n'y avait plus un jour sans qu'un politique, un journaliste ou un scientifique ne s'exprime et donne son opinion sur les mutants, « _les hommes de demain_ » et réponde à ces questions qui brûlaient toutes les lèvres : étaient-ils une menace pour les humains ? Représentaient-ils le début de l'extinction de l'espèce Homo Sapiens ?

Les avis étaient aussi variés que les individus qui les annonçaient.

Les mutants étant désormais sous les projecteurs des médias et donc révélés au monde entier, l'organisation d'une conférence centrée sur ce débat coulait de source et les journalistes se jetaient dessus comme des vautours sur la carcasse d'un animal mort. Il n'y avait pas un papier qui ne mentionnait ce fameux rassemblement de tout le gratin du monde scientifique, convoqué en l'honneur de l'extraordinaire mutation que le genre humain subissait. Bien sûr, le grand Professeur Charles Francis Xavier, spécialiste en mutation génétique, serait présent.

Ce fait n'arrangeait pas les plans de Magneto, mais il ne pouvait se dire surpris. La présence de Charles à cette conférence s'inscrivait dans la logique des choses.

Revoir Charles après Cuba...

Depuis des semaines, Mystique et lui ruminaient en silence leurs angoisses sans oser les énoncer à voix haute. Ils savaient pourtant que l'un comme l'autre, ils s'inquiétaient à cause de _ça_. De la balle, celle qui avait touché Charles...dans le dos. Le cri que leur ami avait poussé résonnait toujours au creux de leur tympan. Et il y avait cette peur, la peur des séquelles. La balle ne s'était pas logée dans une partie anodine du corps, non, elle avait sournoisement visé la colonne vertébrale. À chaque regard que les deux mutants s'échangeaient, ils lisaient en l'autre la même vision inquiétante.

Ils essayaient pourtant de ne pas y penser, de nier en quelque sorte les événements, afin de pouvoir continuer à avancer. Ils devaient tout deux trouver la force de porter la Confrérie, encore fragile car tout juste naissante, au-dessus de n'importe quelle autre institution. Ils devaient la rendre invincible. Aussi Magneto voulait assister à la conférence, analyser le terrain et ses ennemis avant de lancer sa première attaque. Il souhaitait ne rien laisser au hasard, avoir un contrôle parfait sur la situation et ainsi éviter de devoir à nouveau faire face aux dommages collatéraux.

•

C'était particulier d'entendre cette voix familière après plusieurs semaines d'absence. Oh certes, les modifications opérées par le combiné du téléphone y était pour beaucoup dans ce sentiment dérangeant, mais la longue séparation jouait aussi son rôle. Malgré l'inconfort que lui procurait cette discussion téléphonique, Charles était tout de même heureux de pouvoir à nouveau échanger des banalités avec son interlocutrice, comme avant. Avant Cuba.

Après les traditionnelles questions au sujet de leur vie respective et autres futilités énoncées d'un ton léger, le Professeur et Moira se décidèrent sur l'heure à laquelle ils se rejoindraient, ainsi que le lieu pour se rendre ensemble à la conférence scientifique.

Une fois d'accord, Moira s'excusa – la C.I.A. était débordée depuis Cuba, entre les requêtes de la presse et la menace d'une attaque de Magneto – et prit congé. Charles resta un moment immobile, le combiné en suspens, profitant du récent silence seulement perturbé par la tonalité vide et creuse du téléphone. Lentement, il raccrocha à son tour, touché soudainement par un sentiment aussi étrange qu'indéfinissable. Si vraiment il devait le nommer, la mélancolie serait la désignation la plus exacte. Cet appel l'avait plongé dans la mélancolie, oui, c'était cela.

Il ne regrettait pourtant pas son geste. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait été de son devoir de le faire, d'effacer la mémoire de Moira, de détruire toutes les informations qu'elle possédait sur Westchester afin de s'assurer que, malgré sa promesse, elle ne révèle jamais à quiconque où se terraient les mutants de son école. Il avait fait le bon choix.

Sauf que cet épisode lui en rappelait un autre et où, cette fois, sa jeunesse l'avait poussé à commettre une erreur.

Charles avait pris conscience de toute l'ampleur de sa bêtise lorsqu'il avait vu Erik pour la première fois, ou plutôt, lorsqu'il l'avait revu.

C'était une nuit chaotique où le noir du ciel se mêlait à l'encre de l'océan. Au loin, un bateau se détachait de cette obscurité, brillant comme un phare au large d'une côte. Entouré des hommes de la C.I.A., Charles guidait le navire de la Marine Nationale jusqu'au yacht, jusqu'à Shaw. À cet instant, il ne savait pas encore que derrière ce patronyme se cachait Klaus Schmidt, il pensait n'avoir affaire qu'à un dangereux inconnu.

La Marine des États-Unis d'Amérique enclencha les festivités sans plus attendre et ordonna l'assaut. La sirène perça l'opaque silence nocturne tandis que des fusées éclairantes zébraient la voûte céleste de trainées blanches. Plusieurs hommes s'élancèrent vers le yacht à bord de canots légers et rapides. Deux siphons apparurent, sortis de nulle part, qui balayèrent les bateaux du gouvernement comme une bourrasque chasse les feuilles d'automne. De toute son existence, Charles n'avait jamais assisté à un tel spectacle.

« Oh, par tous les dieux... »

On leur demanda aussitôt de se mettre à l'abri, mais, alors qu'il s'exécutait, Charles fut assailli par un vertige puissant et...familier. La fureur à l'état pure. Il rebroussa chemin et regagna le pont. Sous ses yeux et ceux des membres de l'équipage présents, l'ancre du yacht s'éleva dans les airs, décrivit une courbe élégante avant de foncer sur le bateau comme un aigle sur sa proie. Depuis son poste d'observation, le télépathe vit le bois voler alors que l'ancre détruisait le navire où des flammes apparaissaient déjà. À la manière d'un serpent, le grappin s'enroula autour de la structure, s'abattit de nombreuses fois sur le bateau avant de s'écraser dans un dernier vacarme sur la cabine de navigation.

Le yacht explosa partie par partie.

Sous l'eau, une lumière verdâtre s'échappa, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Shaw s'enfuyait en sous-marin sous le nez d'une Marine incapable de le retenir et beaucoup trop fragile face à un mutant aussi puissant.

Mais si les gardes côtes se contentaient d'assister au départ de Shaw passivement, il y avait quelqu'un pour qui l'abandon était inconcevable et, bien au contraire, la mort lui serait préférable. La peine et la colère. Elles bouillonnaient, s'entrechoquaient en milliers d'étincelles, procuraient la force nécessaire pour poursuivre ce sous-marin, Charles le sentait. Et désormais il savait. Il savait que Shaw et Schmidt se confondaient en un seul être, il savait que la haine n'avait jamais quitté cet homme qu'il avait connu il y a bien des années, qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais, sinon au moment d'embrasser la terre de la tombe.

Il savait aussi que cette rencontre fatale avec la faucheuse ne tarderait pas à arriver s'il le laissait s'entêter à retenir cette masse trop lourde pour lui et cette pensée prima sur tout le reste. La raison avait déserté le crâne de Charles tandis qu'il hurlait en vain, les poings serrés contre la balustrade, le cœur déchiré de voir cet homme traîné derrière le sous-marin de Schmidt, le visage fouetté par les remous. Le télépathe chercha de l'aide auprès de l'équipage, mais aucun marin ne bougea, trop médusé par le spectacle auquel ils assistaient. Charles jura pour lui-même avant de se précipiter vers l'autre coté du bateau. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il n'y avait plus que Erik et la mort qui lui faisait face. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et sauta avec l'inconscience du désespoir. La gifle que lui administra l'eau gelée ne lui remit nullement l'esprit en place. Tant qu'Erik sombrait, la raison de Charles faisait de même.

Mais enfin il l'agrippa, enfin il le toucha, après tant d'années, enfin, il pouvait le sauver.

« _Vous ne pouvez pas, vous allez vous noyer. Il faut lâcher prise. Je sais ce que ça représente mais vous allez mourir. Je vous en prie Erik, mettez votre esprit en paix._ »

Les muscles d'Erik se détendirent soudainement et l'allemand se laissa ramener à la surface sans opposer de résistance, incapable cependant de lâcher du regard la lumière du sous-marin qui s'éteignait tandis que l'engin disparaissait.

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent l'air libre dans une grande inspiration. Aussitôt Erik se dégagea - « Lâchez-moi ! » - alors que Charles retrouvait ses sens, maintenant que le danger était écarté.

« Calmez-vous.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Respirez. On est là, cria le télépathe à l'adresse des gardes-côtes.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Attaqua Erik, sur la défensive tandis qu'ils bataillaient tout deux au milieu des vagues pour se maintenir à la surface.

- Je m'appelle Charles Xavier.

- Vous étiez dans ma tête ! Comment vous avez fait ?

- Vous avez vos recettes, j'ai les miennes, je suis comme vous. Mettez votre esprit en paix. »

Erik parût reprendre son calme alors qu'il avalait de grandes goulées d'oxygène désordonnées.

« Je me croyais seul, avoua-t-il.

- Vous n'êtes pas seul. Erik, vous n'êtes pas seul... »

En tant que trafiquant de mémoire, Charles avait craint pendant quelques jours que le petit échange qu'il avait eu avec Erik ne rappelle à celui-ci une conversation similaire, mais antérieure à cette rencontre. Aussi le télépathe avait pris soin de surveiller l'esprit d'Erik, prêt à refouler certains de ses souvenirs qui auraient pu rejaillir. Il s'était ainsi connecté à la conscience de l'allemand de façon continuelle jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui intime l'ordre de sortir de sa tête. Charles, ses doutes partiellement rassurés, s'était exécuté.

Aujourd'hui, il s'interrogeait sur l'absence de réaction qu'avait eu la mémoire d'Erik. Il savait comment faire remonter les souvenirs enfouis, il suffisait de mots, de sensations pour les retrouver et c'était ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-ci, dans l'eau. « _Vous n'êtes pas seul_ », cela aurait dû suffire pour procurer ne serait-ce qu'une impression de déjà-vu à Erik, mais il n'en était rien. Peut-être était-ce lié à la langue. La première fois qu'il avait parlé à Erik, la discussion s'était faite en allemand.


	4. Erreurs et Jeunesse

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel. Les événements se basent sur ceux du film X-men : First Class

**Pairing :** Erik/Charles ; Erik/Raven

**Note - histoire de : **Comme promis le chapitre quatre. Le dernier avant que je m'enfuisse vers d'autres cieux. /o/  
En dédommagement, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. :)  
Pour les paroles en allemand, elle sont bien évidemment traduites à la fin du chapitre. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de grosses fautes (je me suis appliquée à faire des phrases simples, mais on sait jamais).  
En relisant, je me suis aperçue que mes dialogues étaient très théâtrales, mais j'aime bien l'effet que ça donne, même si c'est fort peu naturel.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :3

Les passages en italique sont des souvenirs.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**IV. Erreurs et Jeunesse**_  
_

_Il avait dix-sept ans, des dizaines d'université qui lui tendaient les bras, une sœur adorable, des parents absents mais fortunés et un impétueux désir de liberté. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Charles avait agi spontanément, sans réfléchir, juste en suivant son instinct. Son inconscience l'avait propulsé dans ce bar allemand de Frohburg, ville minuscule dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler avant d'y atterrir. Le tout jeune adulte qu'il était alors jetait des coups d'œil au va et vient des habitués, assez mal à l'aise. Un serveur s'approcha de lui et lui lança d'un allemand rapide : _

_« Was wollen Sie zu trinken ?*¹_

_- Ein Bier bitte, osa timidement Charles dont les nombreuses leçons d'allemand lui échappait soudain. _

_- Ein Bier ? questionna le barman, pas sûr d'avoir compris à cause de l'accent tremblotant de son client. _

_- Ja, ein Bier. »_

_Le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux tandis que le serveur lui préparait sa commande. Il commençait à regretter sa folie. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? En Allemagne ? Croyait-il vraiment que ses excellentes notes dans cette matière lui suffiraient à se débrouiller seul en terre étrangère. Il déglutit, ses yeux le piquant, mais s'interdisant de pleurer. Il pouvait au moins passer la semaine, après il rentrerait chez lui. _

_L'immense verre claqua sur le comptoir. _

_« Das beste !*² s'enjoua le serveur. »_

_Charles hocha la tête, ayant réussi, avec un brin de fierté, à saisir parfaitement les deux mots de l'allemand. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le verre froid afin d'y recueillir les premières gorgées de sa boisson. Le goût était particulier, âcre et pétillant, mais parvint à le séduire. La chope s'éleva un peu plus alors qu'il avalait désormais de longues lampées. Quand il la reposa sur le bois du bar, elle n'était plus qu'à moitié remplie et sa tête tournait légèrement. Étourdi par sa descente un peu trop rapide, Charles réprima un hoquet. C'est vrai qu'elle était bonne cette bière. Il s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste lorsque la colère l'arrêta. _

« Stirb. Stirb. Ich werde dich wieder treffen. Du hast sie getötet. Du hast sie getötet ! Ich werde dich wieder treffen. »*³

_La rage était palpable, Charles pouvait presque la sentir s'insinuer dans ses veines, lui faire serrer les poings et la mâchoire. Il balaya la salle du regard rapidement. Les autres clients continuaient à rire, à boire et à se donner des claques dans le dos. Personne ne sentait la haine terrible qui se propageait pourtant dans toute la pièce. Personne n'avait entendu les cris d'amertume. Personne, excepté Charles. Un instant, il se demanda si c'était une conséquence de l'alcool, s'il influençait sa mutation, le rendait plus sensible. Mais aucune autre pensée ne lui parvenait si ce n'était celles vengeresses. La conclusion se révéla évidente. Celui ou celle qui hurlait à la mort pensait trop fort, étouffé par ses sentiments. Une moue inquiète se dessina sur le visage juvénile de Charles alors qu'il parcourait une nouvelle fois le bar des yeux. Il devait trouver cette personne qui souffrait autant, même si ce n'était pas ses affaires, même si ça ne le concernait absolument pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une âme aussi torturée agoniser dans sa propre douleur mentale. _

_Il n'eut même pas besoin de se concentrer plus que mesure pour le repérer. Dans un coin sombre du bar, un homme, une chope à la main, fixait le plancher de ses yeux bleus tachées d'une mélancolie déchirée. Il paraissait avoir connu toutes les tragédies du monde, avoir été brisé par mille fois par la douleur et le chagrin. Une allégorie de la souffrance. Enfermé dans ses pensées sombres, l'homme n'avait pas remarqué le regard insistant que le télépathe portait sur lui, il ne semblait même pas remarquer l'agitation autour de lui. Il ne faisait plus partie du monde terrestre. Son verre de bière n'était pas entamé. _

_Charles remua sur son tabouret, hésitant quelques secondes. La curiosité fut plus forte, il posa nonchalamment son coude sur le comptoir avant de presser son index et son majeur contre sa tempe. Des milliers d'images l'engloutirent, il se noyait dans le chaos de cet esprit bouleversé. _

_La pluie, la boue, une main tendue et le portail qui se déforme. Une pièce d'argent, un visage faussement sympathique, une détonation, un hurlement. L'air glacial, des piqures, la peur. Un sourire bienveillant. La fureur, le métal qui fond et se tord dans de grands claquements sonores._

_Charles reprit brusquement sa respiration tandis qu'il retrouvait l'atmosphère suffocante du bar. Les flashs issus de la mémoire d'Erik continuaient de ricocher dans sa tête, de réapparaître. Encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, le mutant se retourna dans la direction de son homologue. Ce dernier foudroyait la salle de ses perles bleu métallique, subitement beaucoup plus présent que plus tôt. Il avait senti l'intrusion de Charles dans son esprit et ça l'avait sorti immédiatement de sa torpeur. L'acier de son iris s'arrêta soudain sur le visage de l'anglais qui n'eut pas le temps de détourner les yeux. Erik aborda une mine surprise, ne s'attendant pas à trouver son coupable dans un étudiant à l'allure de jeune premier. _

_Malgré l'intimidation qu'il ressentait face à un homme comme Erik, Charles quitta son siège et, sa bière en main, rejoignit la table de l'autre où il s'installa sans demander de permission. _

_« Ich heiße Charles Xavier*⁴, se présenta-il en déposant son verre sur le bois. _

_- Was hast du mir gemacht ? l'interrompit à mi-voix Erik, encore sous le choc de sa récente expérience télépathique. _

_- Ich bin Telepath, ich kann die Gedanken von anderen Leute hören und sehen. Ich bin ein Mutan, wie dich. »_

_Erik décrocha son regard de celui en face de lui. Tous ses repères, toutes ses convictions venaient de voler en éclats. Charles percevait nettement son trouble, mais n'ajouta rien. Il laisserait le silence entre eux combler les incertitudes nouvelles qui venaient d'éclore en Erik, il savait que cela serait plus bénéfique que des mots inutiles. Les yeux encore hagard, l'allemand finit par les ancrer sur son vis-à-vis. _

_« Ich...ich glaubte, dass ich allein war.*⁵_

_- Du bist nicht allein, Erik. Wir sind zahlreich. »_

_Charles lui offrit un sourire rassurant auquel Erik répondit par un minuscule rictus. L'allemand était visiblement soulagé d'une de ses peines. _

•

« Échec et mat. »

Hank lorgna le plateau, songeur. Il en était à sa troisième défaite et si ce n'était pas pour faire plaisir au Professeur, il aurait déjà quitté son bureau. Malgré son air d'intellectuel, Hank n'aimait pas les échecs. Élaborer des stratégies, penser chaque geste à l'avance, prévoir chacun des coups de son adversaire, pour lui ce n'était qu'une source futile d'épuisement. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi le Professeur affectionnait tant ce jeu. Les lèvres de l'aîné s'étirèrent d'ailleurs dans un sourire calme tandis qu'il rangeait chacune des pièces avec soin.

« Tu es moins coriace qu'Erik, confia soudainement le Professeur Xavier, j'avais beaucoup plus de difficultés à lui prendre son roi. »

Derrière les montures de ses lunettes, les yeux de Hank s'assombrir. Voici donc la raison de la passion de Charles pour cette plateforme. Erik. Toujours Erik. À croire que cet être infâme ne quitterait jamais la demeure Xavier, comme un fantôme venant hanter les lieux de ses crimes.

« Hank, je t'entend. Tu ne contrôles pas assez tes émotions.

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? questionna le jeune homme subitement, Pourquoi devrais-je taire mes pensées ? Je n'ai jamais apprécié Magneto et vous le savez. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi vous êtes aussi clément avec lui. Jamais il ne sera reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Au contraire, renifla-t-il en désignant le fauteuil roulant du menton.

- J'ai aidé Erik comme j'aide et j'aiderai tous ceux qui auront besoin de moi. Je ne fais pas ça pour la reconnaissance Hank.

- Pourtant vous allez le regretter. Magneto n'est plus Erik, il est notre ennemi autant que le votre. Vous lui passez tout, mais lui se moque bien de vous. Je doute que les remords le dévorent de vous avoir laissé invalide sur cette pla...

- Tais-toi, je t'en prie. Erik a fait des erreurs, je le sais, mais il n'est pas aussi insensible que tu le crois. Il n'attaquera pas l'Institut.

- Excusez-moi de vous le dire, mais vous êtes naïf Professeur. Vous avez vu vous-même de quoi il est capable. Si nous nous trouvons sur son chemin – et ce sera le cas – il nous éliminera sans aucun état d'âme.

- Tu te trompes. Erik ne ferait pas de mal à un mutant.

- Pourtant il vous en a fait Professeur. Pourquoi refusez-vous de voir la vérité ? Magneto se fiche bien des mutants et de l'Institut. L'unique chose qui l'importe c'est lui-même. Il est égoïste pour ne pas dire mégalomane.

- Non, non. Erik a, certes, toujours été impulsif, il a toujours...

- Toujours ? Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous ne l'avez connu à peine quelques semaines et vous en parlez comme si ça avait duré des années. »

Charles pâlit et au regard que lui lançait le scientifique, il comprit immédiatement que c'est là que voulait en venir son ami. À son mensonge.

« Oublie-ça Hank, articula-t-il en se penchant vers son adversaire qui se recula vivement, renversant l'échiquier dans sa précipitation.

- Non. Vous ne me piègerez pas comme Moira. Dîtes-moi la vérité. Vous connaissiez Erik bien avant que vous ne sautiez dans l'eau pour le sauver, n'est-ce pas ? »

De son regard d'azur, Charles jaugea son acolyte, hésitant. Pourrait-il tout lui révéler sans qu'il n'y ait un risque qu'Erik en ait vent ? Hank haïssait le manipulateur de métal, aussi il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il aille lui faire la commission, mais ce que Charles avait à révéler pourrait très bien choquer son ami au point qu'il se sente obligé de se confier à une oreille attentive et de fil en aiguille, l'affaire remontrait jusqu'à l'allemand. La fatigue força le télépathe à évacuer un soupir lassé.

« Je vais te le dire, mais tu dois me promettre que tout ce que je t'aurais dit ne sortira jamais de cette pièce, compris ? Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je le saurais. »

Le Fauve se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

« Ma première rencontre avec Erik remonte à mes dix-sept ans. J'avais décidé, je ne sais d'ailleurs plus pourquoi, de quitter le sol anglais pour rejoindre l'Allemagne. Je me suis retrouvé à Frohburg, une ville de Saxe, près de la frontière polonaise. Le soir de mon arrivée, après avoir déposé mes bagages dans un hôtel, j'étais parti boire un verre dans le seul bar de la ville. À l'intérieur, il y avait Erik, et crois-moi, le Erik que tu as connu était beaucoup plus agréable que l'était celui du bar. La guerre s'était finie il y avait à peine quelques années et la population s'efforçait de tout oublier. Plus personne ne voulait entendre parler d'Hitler, des camps, de la répression et des fusillés. L'Allemagne venait de renaître, ce qu'il y avait eu avant n'existait plus, c'était un matin nouveau, propice à un avenir meilleur. Dans ce pays repenti, il n'y avait pas la place pour les survivants de l'Holocauste, pour tous ceux qui avaient vécu l'horreur et qui en portaient les stigmates. Plus personne ne les persécutait, naturellement, mais ils devaient se fondre dans le paysage. La guerre, on ne devait plus en parler. Même les anciens SS et ceux de la Wehrmacht se mêlaient à la masse populaire en reniant leur passé honteux. Erik et son tatouage faisaient bien évidement partie de ceux qui devaient se taire. Mais Erik n'aurait jamais pu garder le silence, il s'était déroulé trop de choses dans les camps. Il avait été brisé, il avait perdu sa famille, son innocence et son enfance, alors se taire il ne pouvait pas accepter. Il avait Schmidt en tête, chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Il voulait le tuer, salement. Mais Schmidt, comme tous ceux que les Alliés n'avaient ni pendu ni fusillé, avait disparu sans laisser une seule trace. Erik l'a cherché, traqué, c'était devenu l'unique but de son existence : la mort de Schmidt. Je suppose que tu comprends maintenant d'où vient son dégoût des humains. Ce n'est ni rationnel ni justifié, c'est juste un besoin qu'il a de donner un sens à sa vie. C'est la colère qui le mène, qui le guide. Shaw meurt et sa colère s'éteint, il n'est plus rien, alors il trouve un autre ennemi à combattre, pour ranimer le brasier de sa haine. À l'époque, j'avais déjà essayé de le prévenir, que la vengeance ne lui apporterait pas la paix, mais il était trop aveuglé par sa rage pour m'écouter. Nous avons vécu plus de deux ans ensemble et il a suffi d'une rumeur sur un ancien associé de Schmidt localisé en Autriche pour qu'il me quitte. J'avais alors compris que je n'avais pas réussi à le guérir et tout l'espoir que je cultivais c'était brisé d'un seul coup. J'étais encore jeune, je n'avais pas encore atteint les vingt ans et je n'avais plus la force de le retenir, d'encaisser ses fureurs. J'ai donc lâchement décidé qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Je l'ai laissé partir, en pensant naïvement, qu'une fois Schmidt exécuté, il se calmerait enfin. Avec le temps, j'ai bien vite compris mon erreur et j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir plus insisté. Mais c'était trop tard et Erik était introuvable. J'ai repris mes études en tentant de ne plus y penser. Jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve sur ma route, une deuxième fois, dans l'océan...

- Professeur...il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas...

- Laquelle ?

- Lorsque vous vous êtes revus, Erik et vous, vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir partagé deux ans de vie commune. À l'inverse, Erik se comportait avec vous comme avec un étranger.

- C'est parce qu'il ne se souvient plus de m'avoir connu. Avant qu'il ne parte, j'ai pensé qu'il était plus sage qu'il ne conserve aucun souvenir de moi. J'ai effacé sa mémoire.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voulais oublier qu'Erik Lehnsherr avait fait partie de ma vie, comme les allemands voulaient oublier qu'ils avaient accepté et enduré le nazisme pendant douze ans. »

Hank ne rajouta rien. Charles paraissait bouleversé par son propre récit, même s'il s'évertuait à garder un visage imperturbable. Sans bruit, le Fauve quitta le bureau du Professeur, ne lui souhaitant qu'un « Bonne soirée » dénué de sens auquel son aîné ne répondit même pas.

•

Charles ne pouvait pas oublier. Il pouvait influencer les facultés mémorielles de chaque humain né sur cette Terre, effacer certaines choses, en faire rejaillir d'autres, modifier certains souvenirs même. Mais lui ne pouvait pas oublier. Il était les archives de tous ces esprits dont il avait un jour violé l'intimité pour y dérober des morceaux de passé qui n'avait jamais été sa propriété. Des sensations et des dialogues qu'il n'avait jamais connu siégeait sous son crâne, bien à l'abri des éventuelles faiblesses des terminaisons nerveuses du cerveau des autres hommes. Sa mutation l'empêchait de s'appliquer à lui-même ce qu'il infligeait aux autres et c'était bien regrettable. Le télépathe aurait payé une fortune pour détruire les souvenirs qu'il avait en commun avec Erik Lehnsherr. La plupart était douloureux, accompagné de notes de regrets, peu lui paraissait valoir le coup.

Il avait souvent comparé son cerveau à une immense bibliothèque où s'élevaient d'interminables étagères blindées de volumineux ouvrages. Dans ses heures les plus sombres, il aurait souhaité pouvoir tout incendier dans un spectaculaire autodafé. Mais sa lucidité se rappelait toujours à lui. Il était incapable d'un tel exploit. Les souvenirs ne se détruisent pas, ils s'enterrent. La mémoire humaine est comparable à un lac immense ; à la surface flotte les nénuphars, métaphore des événements récents qui se laissent porter par l'eau un moment avant de s'enfoncer lentement dans l'encre aqueuse où ils se font oublier ; sur les berges poussent des longues herbes à l'apparence fragile mais dont la souplesse les préserve des rafales de vent destructrices, ce sont les souvenirs marquant, les grands instants de la vie d'un homme, ceux qui résistent le plus longtemps à l'œuvre du temps. Certaines fois, un des nénuphars coulés, réapparait, remonte jusqu'à la surface, parfois par le fruit d'une poussée d'Archimède capricieuse, d'autres fois à cause d'un baigneur dont le plongeon aurait remué la végétation au fond du lac. Aucune de ces plantes ne disparaît, certaines se détériorent, mais elles restent toujours là, même si depuis les berges, on ne les aperçoit pas.

Lorsque Erik lui avait annoncé qu'il partait pour l'Autriche dès les premières lueurs du lendemain, Charles avait vu rouge. D'ordinaire, il était d'un naturel calme et réfléchi – à l'opposé d'Erik – mais cette fois-ci, peut-être était-ce dû à la déception ou à une accumulation de facteurs éprouvant durant ces deux dernières années, il s'était emporté, il avait hurlé. Erik avait été surpris par cette attitude désarmante, mais il n'avait pas revu ses convictions.

_« Avec ou sans toi, je pars Charles. »_

Ces mots avaient suffi pour glacer le jeune adulte qui avait laissé par la suite planer un terrible silence.

« Très bien, avait-il dit sans hausser le ton, après s'être remis du choc, dans ce cas disons-nous adieux mon ami.

- Je ne veux pas de ces adieux, autant que toi, Charles et tu le sais. Comme tu sais pourquoi je dois retrouver Schmidt. Tu sais tout Charles et tu sais aussi que cet au revoir ne signe pas la fin de notre histoire. Nous nous reverrons, je ne t'oublierais pas.

- Oh si ça la signe ! Je ne t'attendrais pas. Nous avons manifestement des avis différents et notre cohabitation ne s'en trouve que de plus en plus difficile. Schmidt t'obsède et malgré mes efforts, tu es toujours aussi obstiné. J'en ai assez de foncer dans un mur, tu peux comprendre ? Assez d'encaisser tes colères, de te voir tuer autant de gens sans aucune raison valable et ne rien pouvoir y faire. Je ne suis pas comme toi Erik, je n'accepte pas ce genre d'actes.

- Tu te trompes Charles...

- Non c'est toi qui as tort, tu t'aveugles depuis le début. »

Le visage du cadet s'était tordu dans une expression désolé. Il n'aimait pas se mettre en colère ni en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est pourquoi il distribuait son pardon très facilement. « Trop facilement » lui répétait-on souvent. Mais cette fois-ci, passer l'éponge avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Erik avait réussi l'exploit de le mettre à bout de nerfs. Leur longue relation s'achevait ce soir.

Charles avait baissé les yeux et était parti dans leur chambre commune sans rien ajouter de plus. Avant de refermer la porte, il avait entendu un vacarme assourdissant. Son compagnon ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher d'extérioriser sa fureur sur les ustensiles de cuisine.

De longues heures plus tard, Erik l'avait finalement rejoint, profitant de son sommeil pour se glisser à ses côtés une dernière nuit.

La jeunesse amène certaines fois à commette des erreurs que l'expérience nous permet d'éviter. Cette nuit-là, Charles n'avait toujours pas dépassé le cap des vingt ans et c'était peut-être ce qui expliquait sa folie. La respiration d'Erik s'était ralentie alors que le jeune homme s'enfonçait dans les limbes d'un lourd sommeil. Charles, qui lui avait promis de ne plus s'introduire dans son esprit sans son autorisation, faillit à sa parole et le plus délicatement possible, s'était mis à fouiller la pensée de son amant. Des milliers d'images l'avaient traversé, des milliers de souvenirs. Il avait visé tous ceux dans lesquels il apparaissait et grâce à sa mutation il les avait attrapé et les avait plongé dans l'eau profonde de ce lac spirituel. Avec minutie, il avait enfoui ces instants dans la vase de l'oubli.

L'aube se dessinait à peine lorsque Charles avait quitté leur appartement, une valise pleine se balançant au bout de son bras. Une dernière fois, il avait levé la tête vers la fenêtre du quatrième étage avant de disparaître dans la brume du petit matin.

Quatre-vingt dix minutes plus tard, Erik s'était réveillé à son tour avec un terrible mal de crâne et une cruelle sensation de vide inexplicable. Dans le silence le plus parfait, il s'était habillé, avait achevé ses légers bagages avant de lui aussi passer le seuil de la porte. Sans se retourner à aucun moment, il s'était engagé dans la rue déserte, prêt à pourchasser celui qui avait assassiné sa mère. Rien ne l'avait jamais retenu à Frohburg.

* * *

*¹ « Que voulez-vous boire ?  
- Une bière s'il vous plait.  
- Une bière ?  
- Oui, une bière. »

*² « La meilleure ! »

*³ « Meurt. Meurt. Je te retrouverai. Tu l'as tuée. Tu l'as tuée ! Je te retrouverai. »

*⁴« Je m'appelle Charles Xavier.  
- Que m'as-tu fait ?  
- Je suis télépathe, je peux entendre et voir les pensées des autres. Je suis un mutant, comme toi. »

*⁵« Je croyais que j'étais seul.  
- Tu n'es pas seul. Nous sommes nombreux. »


	5. Sales Petits Secrets

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel. Les événements se basent sur ceux du film X-men : First Class  
Nora Hegel m'appartient.

**Pairing :** Erik/Charles ; Erik/Raven

**Note - histoire de : **Bondour :D  
Enfin revenue de vacances et donc nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus long que les autres /o/  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Au passage je remercie ceux qui suivent, ceux qui fav, pis l'anonyme auquel j'ai pas pu répondre. Bref, un grand merci, ça me fait vachement plaisir.

Comme d'hab : passages en italique = Flashback.  
Traduction des paroles allemandes à la fin (je l'avoue, je crois que c'est de l'allemand très écorché, bizarrement traduit, mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, j'le jure et sans google trad). Fin bref...

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_« Tout était silencieux et tout était noir. Puis la sirène retentissait et on se réveillait immédiatement. Elle était si forte, si bruyante, c'était impossible de ne pas l'entendre. Même dans nos rêves, elle résonnait. Toute la ville vibrait au son d'alerte des sirènes. On sautait de nos lits, sans réfléchir, sans rien prendre, même pas un manteau, pas toujours des chaussures, et on courait dans les escaliers de l'immeuble pour aller s'enterrer à la cave, à l'abri. Ma mère réagissait toujours très vite, trop vite même. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle m'oubliait tout le temps dans l'appartement. Un soir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas descendu jusqu'à la cave. Je suis sorti dehors et c'était étrange, vraiment étrange. Les bombes explosaient comme d'immenses bouquets de fleurs, comme ceux que jettent les mariées, tu vois ? C'était comme des soleils artificiels, des soleils créés par l'homme. C'était la nuit et pourtant je voyais comme en plein jour, les centaines de soleils brillaient tellement. En tombant, les bombes émettaient un sifflement aigu et je trouvais que c'était un très joli son. Après, quand elles rencontraient le béton des immeubles, le son devenait horrible, grave, comme le tonnerre mais en plus sec. Les détonations se mêlaient aux hurlements des sirènes. C'était assourdissant. Le feu dévorait toute la ville et je suis sûr que vu du haut, depuis les avions allemands, Londres devait ressembler à une tache de peinture orangée ou à un champ de jonquilles. _

_Quelques temps après les premiers bombardements, mes parents ont fait les valises et nous sommes retournés à Westchester. C'était trop dangereux, ils répétaient ça à n'importe quelle occasion. Et ils n'avaient pas forcément tort. Notre immeuble s'est écroulé trois jours après notre départ. »_

_Erik hocha pensivement la tête, ses yeux incapables de se détacher du ballet de couleurs offert par le crépuscule. Dans sa vie, il avait vu bien des choses, vécu bien des expériences, mais des bombardements, jamais. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'osa pas le dire, mais Charles, complètement absorbé par son récit, avait laissé son pouvoir lui échapper et tous ses souvenirs s'étaient imprimés sur la rétine du jeune allemand. _

•

Charles bénissait la poussée d'Archimède et les lois de la métaphysique qui voulaient que tout corps plongé dans un liquide reçoive une poussée verticale allant du bas vers le haut. La science : une des uniques valeurs sûres de ce monde. Dans l'eau, son corps détruit n'était plus un fardeau, il pouvait se mouver avec l'aisance qu'il voulait, ses jambes n'étaient plus aussi lourdes que sur la terre ferme, elles flottaient. Ne dissimulant pas son sourire de pur bonheur, Charles fixa ses orteils qui dépassaient des méandres aqueux. Doucement, il se laissa plonger dans l'eau claire, profitant des tendres caresses des remous sur son visage. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il ne s'était senti aussi apaisé. Un rien lui suffisait. Le départ de Raven et d'Erik l'avait déchiré, la perte de ses jambes l'avait affligé, il s'était écrasé sur le sol de la réalité avec une dureté presque cruelle, mais il remontait la pente, lentement, mais inévitablement. Bientôt, malgré son handicap, malgré l'absence, il portera le costume du Professeur X, mentor et directeur de l'Institut Xavier pour enfants surdoués et il pourra alors venir en aide convenablement à tous ceux qui en avaient besoin. Sa reconstruction était presque achevé, il en était intiment persuadé.

Le manque d'air le rappela à la surface et Charles émergea dans une grande inspiration, aspirant l'oxygène comme s'il s'agissait de sa première goulée. Une seconde naissance.

Sa peau frissonna en sentant la fraicheur installée dans la salle de bain. Il paraissait dans sa baignoire depuis suffisamment longtemps, aussi se décida-t-il à en sortir. À la force de ses bras, il souleva son corps engourdi et tenta de le manœuvrer afin de le faire basculer par-dessus le rebord. Depuis son accident, de nombreux gestes, jusqu'alors ancrés dans son quotidien le plus habituel, devenaient de vraies missions et certains relevaient même de l'exploit. Mais heureusement pour lui, le génie de Hank avait œuvré en installant partout dans la maison des rampes et des montes-charges afin de lui faciliter la vie.

Cette fois-ci, Charles fit face à un léger échec. Une de ses mains mouillées, cramponnée à la faïence de la baignoire, dérapa. Il n'entendit que le bruit de sa chute. La surprise l'avait forcé à fermer les yeux et le jeune professeur mit un certain temps à reprendre contact avec la réalité. La douleur qui lui traversa le dos l'aida grandement à retrouver ses esprits. En revanche, le mal qui se dégageait de sa tempe l'inquiéta. Rouvrant précautionneusement ses paupières, le télépathe porta ses doigts dans la zone de son arcade sourcilière droite. Un juron lui échappa tandis qu'il ramenait à lui sa paume teintée de taches d'un bordeaux poisseux.

Derrière la porte, fermée à clé fort heureusement, la voix de Sean questionna :

« Professeur, tout va bien ? J'ai entendu un bruit ? Vous êtes tombés ?

- Non, mentit le jeune homme, qui souhaite conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait, c'est la bouteille de shampoing.

- Vous voulez de l'aide ?

- Non merci. »

Le timbre de la voix de Charles s'était montré cassant sans qu'il n'en contrôle rien, amenant la fuite de l'étudiant qui sentait bien que, ces temps-ci, son mentor n'était pas au sommet de sa forme et qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Charles serra les dents, tentant de ravaler au plus profond de son être des larmes que sa fierté n'aurait pas tolérées en l'instant présent. Il avait l'impression d'être misérable et terriblement vulnérable. Refoulant d'autres sanglots, il se traîna sur le carrelage blanc jusqu'au porte-serviette, laissant sur son passage des points rouges minuscules. Il allait devoir soigner et nettoyer tout ça et il ne savait même pas comment il y parviendrait.

•

Face au large miroir du vestibule, Charles menait bataille contre un ennemi aussi précieux que gênant : sa chevelure. Il y tenait à ses boucles brunes, mais elles étaient véritablement infernales. Aucune d'elles ne se pliaient à sa volonté et n'obtempéraient à retomber sur son front de façon à cacher les honteux points de suture qu'il s'était posé lui-même sur son arcade ensanglantée. Sa stupide égratignure était vouée à rester à découvert aux yeux du monde. Reposant le peigne dans un soupir découragé, Charles s'avoua vaincu et conserva sa coupe de cheveux habituelle. Son taxi n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il avait d'autres soucis à régler avant de quitter le manoir.

« Hank ? appela-t-il en rabattant une dernière mèche impétueuse derrière son oreille. »

À travers le métal poli, il vit le scientifique, jusqu'alors plongé dans ses pensées, sursauter brusquement et se reculer avec brutalité. Un des vases reposant près de lui, s'effondra sur le sol dans un grand bruit de porcelaine brisée. C'est avec douleur que l'évidence percuta le télépathe. Hank le craignait depuis qu'il avait fait l'erreur de se confier à lui. Par ces révélations, Charles lui avait dévoilé un côté de sa mutation redoutable et dangereux, qu'il s'évertuait d'ordinaire à cacher aux autres. Sa qualité d'homme de sciences avait également permis au Fauve de faire le lien entre ce pouvoir incroyable et la soudaine absence de l'agent Moira MacTaggert. Charles était capable de bien des choses et, malgré ses apparences généreuses, le Professeur n'hésitait visiblement pas à utiliser sa mutation pour préserver ses intérêts personnels, et même s'il se devait par la suite de sacrifier la mémoire d'amis proches. Charles Xavier était un être puissant et Hank avait peur de lui.

« Vous me parliez Professeur ? balbutia Hank, rompant le lourd silence qui s'était tissé entre les deux hommes.

- Mon taxi ne devrait plus tarder, je te confie la maison. J'ai laissé le numéro de l'hôtel où est donné la conférence sur la table du grand salon. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez surtout pas à me joindre, d'accord ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Profitez-en bien. »

La gêne de Hank était telle qu'il renversa une des statuettes de cristal installées sur le meuble à chaussures de l'entrée. Il bafouilla des excuses tout en se baissant pour ramasser les plus gros morceaux éparpillés sur le sol. Avant que la maladresse du jeune mutant ne provoque encore une autre catastrophe, Alex et Sean débarquèrent dans le vestibule.

« Bonne soirée Professeur, lança joyeusement le roux, votre sourcil va mieux ?

- Oui, merci de t'en inquiéter Sean. Ne créez pas de désastres en mon absence je vous prie. Hank veillera sur vous, ne profitez pas de lui.

- On essayera, promis. Et vous ? Qui vous accompagne à votre fête ?

- Il s'agit, premièrement, d'une conférence et non d'une fête Sean et c'est Moira qui me servira de chaperon. »

L'évocation de ce nom amena un nouveau bruit de verre brisé et les trois mutants tournèrent leur regard dans la direction du Fauve qui ne savait apparemment plus où donner de la tête ni où poser ses pieds, encerclé par des éclats irréguliers et coupant. Lassé, Charles haussa les épaules avant de quitter le manoir, aidé par Alex. Le taxi arriva au même instant et le télépathe s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans un regard pour Hank. Il regrettait amèrement ses confessions.

Alex attendit que la voiture se soit engagée sur la route principale avant de regagner la demeure. Dans le hall, le Fauve munit d'un balai s'activait à réparer ses gaucheries. Havok enjamba la zone à risque et rejoignit son ami dans le salon.

« Dis, débuta Sean alors que les garçons regardaient d'un œil absent le poste de télévision, tu trouves pas qu'Hank est étrange en ce moment ? Qu'il agit pas normalement ? Avec le Professeur surtout ?

- Oui, je trouve. On dirait qu'il a peur de lui.

- Comment peut-on avoir peur de Charles Xavier ? Il lui faut une semaine pour se remettre d'avoir tué une mouche.

- Je sais pas Sean, je sais pas. »

•

L'immense amphithéâtre était noir de monde, pareil à une gigantesque fourmilière. Au premier rang, les journalistes nettoyaient leur objectif, vissaient l'ampoule de leur flash, vérifiaient l'encre de leur stylo et le son de leur micro, parés à mitrailler, répertorier, enregistrer chaque geste et parole de l'un des invités. Dans les allées en hauteur, des civils déambulaient à la recherche d'une place ou discutaient entre les rangées. Installé bien avant l'ouverture des portes, à cause de son handicap, derrière la table de la tribune, Charles contemplait les vas et viens de cette foule disloquée. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas chercher un visage ou une silhouette connue des yeux, même s'il savait parfaitement que _lui_, sinon un autre membre de la Confrérie sera indéniablement présent ce soir. L'enjeu était trop grand pour qu'il passe à côté.

Plusieurs personnes dissimulées dans l'assistance frappèrent dans leurs mains dans de grands éclats sonores qui surpassèrent la rumeur de la foule. Chacun regagna un siège. Derrière les journalistes, Moira souriait au Professeur, rassurante. La conférence débuta.

Un représentant d'État entama un discours sans profondeur, souhaitant préserver une neutralité de façade, se plaçant ainsi immédiatement en arbitre. Puis les flashs des photographes éblouirent l'estrade avant que les premières questions soient lancées comme des balles de mitrailleuse.

« Professeur, pouvez-vous expliquer l'origine de cette mutation ? À quoi est-elle dû ? »

Charles fixa le banc de journalistes, laissant un court instant planer un silence inconfortable. Il était la cible, il s'en doutait. Il sentait leur curiosité, la crainte que certains éprouvaient. Il ne devait pas faillir, mais au contraire faire attention au choix de ses mots. Il devait défendre sa cause du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il s'humecta rapidement les lèvres.

« Nous ne connaissons aucun facteur extérieur dont pourrait découler les mutations. Chacune d'entre elles est unique. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'une évolution naturelle comme l'humanité a toujours connue.

- Certains chercheurs parlent d'une exposition au nucléaire.

- Il s'agit d'une hypothèse, nous n'avons aucune preuve concrète encore. Ce que nous savons c'est que sur chaque continent vivent des mutants et que la proportion de mutation n'est pas plus élevée près des zones radioactives qu'ailleurs.

- Cette mutation représente-t-elle une menace pour les humains ?

- En aucun cas. Il ne s'agit pas d'un virus ou d'une épidémie. De plus, humains et mutants peuvent parfaitement cohabiter.

- N'est-il cependant pas dangereux pour un humain normal de vivre avec des êtres capables de soulever des missiles ou de traverser des murs ?

- Une fois que les mutants parviennent à devenir maître de leur mutation et à contrôler leur pouvoir, il n'y a rien à craindre d'eux.

- Et combien de temps leur faut-il pour y parvenir ?

- Tout dépend des mutants, mais avec une aide encadrée, je dirais que cela peut prendre une semaine pour les mutations les plus simples et un mois pour les plus compliquées.

- Et comment obtenir cette aide ?

- Je n'ai pas la possibilité d'en parler pour l'instant.

- Les mutants vont-ils remplacer les humains et amener l'extinction de l'espèce homo sapien ?

- Les mutants sont des homos sapiens ayant subi une évolution, alors dans un sens nous pouvons parler de « remplacement » mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que l'espèce va disparaître. Elle évolue, se modifie, mais c'est toujours la même.

- Connaissez-vous le gène à l'origine de cette mutation ?

- Il n'y a pas un unique gène responsable. Chaque mutation dépend d'un changement génétique qui lui est propre. Il y a autant de mutations que de gènes.

- Comment dans ce cas identifier le gène responsable d'une mutation, chez un enfant par exemple ? »

Charles se tut, incapable de répondre, non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires pour satisfaire l'interrogation du journaliste, mais parce qu'une autre phrase tournait dans son esprit. _L'identification, c'est par là que ça commence._ Pas cette fois. Charles tenta de se raisonner. Non, pas cette fois.

« Nous n'avons pas la réponse. La mutation est trop vaste et trop complexe pour pouvoir être identifiée uniquement avec quelques analyses. Elle est, de même, impossible à prévoir, ne découlant pas d'antécédents présents dans le code génétique des parents.

- Que peuvent faire les parents contre la mutation ? Comment peuvent-ils la gérer chez leur enfant ?

- Des mesures vont-elles être prises afin de protéger les humains des mutants ?

- Que prévoit le gouvernement au plan national ?

- Préconisez-vous l'isolement des sujets atteints ?

- La mutation est-elle irréversible ?

- N'existe-t-il aucun antidote ?

- Professeur ! Une autre question. »

Charles luttait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour conserver son calme, pour donner les réponses les plus rassurantes possibles et dédiaboliser les mutants. Mais inévitablement, il sentait qu'il parlait à un mur. Aucun journaliste ne l'écoutait. L'angoisse les rendait sourds et aveugles. Ils avaient déjà leur opinion sur le sujet et ne cherchaient pas à revoir leur jugement. Ils étaient là, non pas pour avoir des réponses, mais pour faire le buzz.

Il fallait impérativement que les travaux au manoir s'achèvent dans les plus bref délais, Charles en était intimement persuadé.

•

Écartant avec élégance une longue et soyeuse mèche brune de devant son visage, Mystique feignit de porter un grand intérêt au blablatage intempestif de son vis-à-vis. Dieu, qu'elle s'ennuyait. Cette réception était aussi distrayante que la page quatre cent douze de la thèse de Charles, à ceci près, que d'entendre ladite page lue par son ancien frère de cœur avait le mérite d'être reposant et agréable, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de cette fête suivant une conférence tout aussi endormante, où elle avait néanmoins aperçu Charles, installé sur la tribune, et qui avait dû débattre et rabacher sans cesse les mêmes mots afin de convaincre son auditoire. En pure perte évidemment. Personne dans l'amphithéâtre ne croyait à l'innocence des mutants et à cette soi-disant coexistence pacifique. Pour tous, ne comptait qu'une seule chose : leur espèce disparaissait au profit d'une autre bien plus dangereuse. D'ailleurs, même Raven n'y croyait pas à cette paix. Il fallait posséder la crédulité de Charles pour y avoir foi.

Dire qu'elle était seule pour faire face à cette horrible épreuve. Mais elle ne pouvait blâmer Emma de ne pas l'avoir accompagnée, après tout, la CIA la recherchait encore, ni Azazel qui ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu, ni l'autre dont le nom lui échappait toujours.

Le seul qui aurait pu se joindre à elle était Erik, mais Erik ces derniers temps n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il paraissait toujours ailleurs et souffrait de nombreuses migraines, ce qui inquiétait la jeune femme. Rien qu'hier soir il avait fixé son verre de Scotch pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de lui demander si Charles avait vécu à Londres durant la guerre. Elle avait répondu qu'il lui semblait que oui, mais qu'elle n'en était pas certaine étant donné que Charles ne parlait que peu de son enfance ou de lui-même en général. Quand elle l'avait interrogé sur le pourquoi de sa question, le maître de métal s'était contenté d'avaler son alcool d'une traite avant de quitter la pièce sans une parole. Mystique ne savait pas ce qui tracassait Erik, mais elle était convaincu qu'il ne lui en dirait pas un mot. Le seul qui aurait pu lui arracher des explications était Charles, mais la mutante hésitait depuis plusieurs jours à aller le voir. Après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, après leur trahison, leur abandon, il lui semblait de mauvais goût de solliciter son aide.

Alors elle regardait Erik perde la raison en se noyant dans les nuances dorées de sa bouteille et en se réveillant toutes les nuits avec un terrible mal de crâne.

Tandis que l'homme en face d'elle continuait de l'entretenir sur comment prévenir des séismes en étudiant les ondes sismiques, Mystique distingua un peu plus loin la silhouette de Moira MacTaggert. L'amour qu'elle portait à cette femme était loin d'être infini. À l'instar d'Erik, elle la tenait pour responsable de la blessure de Charles. Tirer à l'arme à feu des balles en métal sur un homme dont la mutation lui permet précisément de manipuler ledit métal, était-ce la plus grande idée qu'il soit ? Erik s'était tout simplement défendu face à son agression stupide et déraisonné, il n'y était pour rien dans l'origine de cette balle perdue. L'unique fautive était Moira, cette saloperie à la solde du gouvernement. Gouvernement qui les pourchassait désormais. Comment Charles pouvait être naïf au point de leur faire encore confiance ? Il aurait dû venir du côté d'Erik, avec elle, avec tout les autres. Raven ne supportait plus cette séparation avec son frère d'adoption. Elle avait trop de regrets, trop de choses qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui dire. Elle voulait le retrouver, s'installer dans ses bras et l'écouter lire sa thèse barbante.

Le cœur de la jeune mutante devint douloureux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Moira n'était pas seule, qu'elle se tenait derrière le fauteuil de Charles. La jalousie s'empara de la métamorphe et c'est elle qui la guida près de celui qui fut un jour son frère. Dissimulée sous cette forme d'emprunt, il ne la reconnaîtrai pas et elle pourrait espionner sa conversation, attraper quelques brides de son quotidien, dont elle ne faisait plus partie.

Une vieille femme la devança cependant et accourut vers le télépathe en poussant des exclamations en allemand.

•

Durant cette réception, Charles s'était attendu à rencontrer et à revoir beaucoup de monde. Des scientifiques, des anciens professeurs, d'autres journalistes – encore et encore, des membres de la CIA, des mutants, Erik même, mais certainement pas Nora Hegel.

Nora était une figure de son passé, un symbole de Frohburg, le dernier témoin de sa romance avec Erik. Elle avait été la logeuse de l'allemand, puis la sienne quand il avait emménagé avec son compagnon. Âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année, elle avait perdu deux fils et une fille, un au front de l'Est, les deux autres fusillés pour actes de trahison à l'encontre du Troisième Reich. Quant à son mari, il avait été arrêté en 1936 et elle n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles. Elle était une des rares allemandes à avoir voulu se souvenir des atrocités commises durant ses douze années de dictature. « L'oubli est le meilleur moyen de recommencer » assénait-elle souvent. Dès qu'elle avait vu les chiffres tatoués sur l'avant-bras d'Erik, elle lui avait témoigné sa compassion, mais Erik l'avait rejetée. C'était le dernier sentiment qu'il souhaitait susciter chez les autres. Le manipulateur de métal s'était toujours montré froid envers elle et il ne lui adressait que peu la parole. Nora s'était résignée et se contentait de lui demander son loyer à date régulière. En revanche, Charles avait immédiatement aimé cette vieille femme solitaire et immensément cultivée. En plus de ça, Nora était une femme hors du temps, ou bien trop en avant sur le sien. Elle n'avait jamais posé de questions sur la collocation des deux hommes et ne s'en était jamais offusquée, au contraire des autres habitants du quartier. « J'ai vu trop de haine pour vous blâmer » avait-elle un jour confié à Charles. Tout deux avaient eu de longues et passionnantes discussions sur le palier reliant les deux appartements, au grand damne d'un Erik sans cesse impatient.

« Gott in Himmel ! Charles ! Wie get's dir ? Du lässt nicht von dich hören ! *¹

- Eintschuldige du mir bitte, Nora. Ich hatte viel Arbeit.

- Als Professor, richtig ?

- Ja, ja.

- Was passiert mit deinen Beinen ? Ein Unfall ? Oder Erik... ?

- Nein. Hum. Das ist kompliziert. »

Certes, Charles avait toujours apprécié la présence de Nora, mais actuellement elle tombait mal, elle et son allemand, elle et ses évocations sur son ancienne vie. Moira les fixait l'un et l'autre, tour à tour, médusée et dépassée par la situation. Le Professeur avait déjà joué avec la mémoire de la jeune femme et sa conscience et sa morale l'empêchait de recommencer. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de Moira et de ses soupçons avant qu'ils n'en découvrent trop.

« Heu..Moira ? dévia-t-il, pourrais-tu aller me chercher un verre je te prie ? »

L'agent dévisagea Charles une poignée de seconde avant de reporter son attention sur la sexagénaire en face d'elle. Perplexe, elle finit par obtempérer. Après tout, ces vieilles histoires ne la concernait pas.

« Schöne Frau*², reprit Nora aussitôt que la silhouette de la brune se soit fondue dans la masse des invités, mais il faut que j'arrête de parler allemand ! Sinon mon accent ne partira jamais.

- Que venez-vous faire en Amérique, Nora ? s'enquit le jeune homme, tentant d'amener la conversation sur une voie sans risque.

- J'ai suivi mon nouveau mari. Un scientifique. Il doit être quelque part – elle fit un geste évasif de la main – avec ses amis.

- C'est bien que vous vous soyez remariée.

- Oui, oui, je m'ennuyais toute seule à Frohburg. Je vous ai attendus, tu sais. Je n'ai pas reloué tout de suite, au cas où vous reviendrez. Mais après un an, j'ai tout vendu. Mais enfin, c'est vieux tout ça. C'est mieux d'avoir vendu. Beaucoup de souvenirs à Frohburg, très jolie ville, mais les gens, ah les gens ! Mais laissons, ça m'énerve. Parles-moi plutôt de toi. Tu es accompagnée d'une très jolie demoiselle.

- C'est vrai, mais il ne s'agit que d'une amie.

- Oh pardon. Tu fréquentes toujours Erik sûrement, supposa la vieille dame visiblement peu réjouie par cette possibilité.

- Non. Nous avons eu un différent, avoua Charle à demi.

- Oh ! C'est peut-être mieux Charles. Erik était très gentil, mais il était...violent. Il ne faisait pas attention à sa force.

- C'est vrai. »

Nora avait raison, évidemment. Erik n'était pas mauvais, il ne prenait aucun plaisir à blesser, pourtant, presque sans s'en rendre compte, Erik blessait, et de façon assez douloureuse, le jeune professeur pouvait en témoigner.

Nora avait raison, oui. C'était sûrement mieux.

•

Derrière la couverture que lui offrait sa mutation, Raven était pétrifiée. En une conversation épiée, elle avait découvert plus de secrets sur son frère qu'en près de dix ans de vie commune. Elle se souvenait bien évidement qu'il avait quitté le domicile familiale à ses dix-sept ans pour ne réapparaître que deux ans plus tard sans explication quant à son silence radio mais il n'avait jamais mentionné sa destination ni ce qu'il avait fait durant ses deux années en Europe. Et voilà que cette femme sortie de nulle part déchirait sans le savoir l'épais voile camouflant une période de la vie de Charles jusqu'alors inconnue de ses proches.

Frohburg.

La jeune mutante n'avait même pas connaissance d'une telle ville. Et pourtant Charles y avait vécu avec Erik.

Charles et Erik.

Raven avait été aux premières loges de la naissance de cette tumultueuse amitié entre les deux hommes, elle avait toute suite perçue cette profonde affection qui les liait envers et contre tout, cette confiance mutuelle qu'ils ne partageaient qu'avec l'autre. Elle savait que leur relation n'était pas aussi banale qu'une amitié ni aussi bancale que l'amour. C'était plus fort et plus intense que ce que la majorité des êtres pouvaient vivre. Enfin, c'était ce que Raven croyait jusqu'à ce qu'Erik réponde à ses avances. Avant qu'il ne l'embrasse et la fasse sienne. Depuis qu'elle s'était ralliée à lui, elle partageait sa couche chaque soir et même si l'ombre de Charles planait au-dessus de leur couple, Raven pensait que leur union fonctionnait et qu'elle s'était manifestement trompé au sujet de celle liant les deux hommes. Apparemment, elle était toujours loin du compte. Charles avait possédé Erik bien avant elle et ils n'avaient rien dit, ni l'un ni l'autre.

La métamorphe aurait quelques explications à réclamer à son compagnon.

* * *

*¹« Mon dieu ! Charles ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as donné aucune nouvelle !  
- Excuse moi, Nora. J'avais beaucoup de travail.  
- Comment professeur, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, oui.  
- Que s'est-il passé avec tes jambes ? Un accident ? Ou Erik... ?  
- Non. C'est compliqué. »

*² « Jolie femme »


	6. Déflagration

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel. Les événements se basent sur ceux du film X-men : First Class  
Nora Hegel m'appartient.

**Pairing :** Erik/Charles ; Erik/Raven

**Note - histoire de : **J'avoue tout, j'ai pas fait ma relecture ultime de chapitre, donc il reste peut-être des fautes. Pardon pardon. Pis je le poste maintenant, parce que mardi, je suis pas là et que une semaine de plus à attendre pour un chapitre tout p'tit et assez nul, ce serait vous manquez d'respect ma'am.  
J'adorerais avoir une sorte de jingle qui annoncerait ce genre de chapitres, complètement vide et ne servant qu'à la transition d'une phase à une autre. M'enfin, bref.

Lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'étais en pleine lecture de La Peste de Camus, donc vous avez ici droit à une splendide analyse décomposée comme celles qui peuplent le roman. J'en suis un peu fière. [cette info était inutile, d'ailleurs, j'me demande, y'en a qui lisent les conneries que je raconte ici ?]

Sinon, j'ai une folle envie de faire un crossover avec un affrontement Mutant vs FBI avec pleins de slash dans les deux camps, ce serait fabuleux. *.*

J'me lâche complet. Bref Bonne Lecture

Et promis, le prochain chap', ya de l'action, du sang, des reproches, de l'amour (ceci est le synopsis de la série ricaine de base, j'ai honte)

* * *

Emma Frost s'immobilisa immédiatement lorsque les aiguilles de son antique pendule traversèrent la chambre pour s'encastrer dans le mur derrière elle. La femme aux diamants haussa un de ses sourcils parfaits, décontenancée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cette horloge ? Un grincement lui fit tourner la tête et elle aperçut les ressors de son lit traverser son matelas tandis que l'armature en elle-même se liquéfiait comme une glace laissée en plein soleil.

La télépathe soupira bruyamment. Elle n'avait plus de lit, aucun moyen de connaître l'heure et Magneto était furieux.

•

_La sensation était étrange, chaude et poisseuse, elle pesait sur sa lèvre supérieure, s'infiltrait à la commissure, emplissant sa bouche d'un goût cuivré. Le plafond lézardait, les marches étaient poussiéreuses, l'ampoule cassée. Il renifla, réveillant la douleur incrustée dans son nez. Sa tête lui tournait tandis que le flux de sang se tarissait doucement. _

_Conséquence démesurée d'un désaccord qui avait mal tourné. _

_Comme d'ordinaire, c'était Erik qui s'était emporté le premier. Il s'agissait d'une histoire stupide, une question de fréquentation. Charles avait tenté de le calmer en l'appelant par la voie de la raison, en vain. Désespéré et exténué, il avait amorcé ce geste proscrit, celui d'amener ses doigts à sa tempe. Erik n'avait pas réfléchi. Il détestait qu'on vienne mettre le désordre dans ses pensées déjà suffisamment confuses pour qu'on vienne en rajouter. Son poing s'était mouvé de sa propre volonté, sans que son esprit ne contrôle rien. Charles avait reculé sous l'impact. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer avant que la manche de chemise du télépathe ne se tache de rouge carmin. _

_Charles avait aussitôt pris la fuite, laissant Erik gérer seul sa rage. _

_La porte voisine de son appartement s'ouvrit, éclairant faiblement le palier, lugubre à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Nora se pencha au-dessus de lui en murmurant des « Gott ! Gott ! » désolés. Avec douceur, elle pressa un mouchoir contre le cartilage endolori de Charles, lui ordonnant de renverser la tête. Elle caressa d'une main tendre ses boucles brunes décoiffées pour le réconforter. Les yeux bleus du télépathe commencèrent à le piquer tandis qu'il refoulait les larmes qu'il éprouvait face à l'immense gentillesse presque maternelle que lui témoignait sa logeuse. Elle s'occupait toujours de ses blessures sans qu'il ne lui ai jamais demandé de le faire. Elle était d'une bonté rare. _

_L'imposante silhouette d'Erik apparut dans l'encadrement de leur appartement. L'allemand jeta un œil menaçant à la femme, mais elle ne plia pas. Nora ne pliait jamais face à l'adversité, sa conscience était plus solide qu'un roc. Charles n'était pas aussi fort. Il capitula et regagna son foyer en remerciant timidement sa voisine. _

_Dès le seuil passé, Erik l'emprisonna entre ses bras, le visage lové dans son cou. Il était désolé, il ne voulait pas. Charles lui rendit son étreinte, il ne pouvait pas rester fâché contre lui. Lentement, Erik releva la tête pour venir embrasser son cadet, sans faire attention au sang séché qui recouvrait ses lèvres. _

•

Oui, Erik avait vécu à Frohburg. Bien évidement qu'il connaissait une Nora. Nora Hegel, sa logeuse, une femme qui se mêlait toujours de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais Erik nourrissait pour cette femme un incongru sentiment de jalousie. Jaloux de quoi ? Que pouvait-il envier à cette vieille avec laquelle il n'avait eu au grand maximum que deux ou trois conversations ?

Il était normal que Frohburg et Nora fassent partie de ses souvenirs, mais qu'ils fassent partie de ceux de Charles l'était beaucoup moins.

Son verre éclata contre le mur, tachant le papier-peint d'une flaque jaunâtre aux relents d'alcool. Raven ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil et sa fureur actuelle contrastait immanquablement avec sa passivité des derniers jours, lorsque les brides de ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface sans qu'il ne puisse s'en expliquer l'origine. Erik devenait fou, il voulait hurler, il hurla, il voulait tout anéantir, le métal se déforma. La mutante n'était pas certaine que même Shaw soit un jour parvenu à le mettre dans une telle rage, mais ce point restait une hypothèse, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais assisté à une des expériences du médecin. Bien évidement, le docteur d'Auschwitz avait dû réussir par des moyens immondes et cruels à déclencher la colère d'Erik, et ceci plus d'une fois. La colère, cette clé du pouvoir, cette éternelle compagne qui permettrait à Erik d'atteindre le sommet de son art, son apogée. Elle était bien petite face à l'ouragan qui habitait présentement Magneto.

Perdre un être cher est un événement tragique dont on ne se remet jamais complètement. Emmêlé dans la nostalgie que cette disparition a provoquée, celui qui reste se noie dans un chagrin dont il n'existe que deux issues : l'oubli ou la vengeance. Quand on en a la possibilité et qu'en plus l'assassin a éliminé celui que vous aimiez froidement ou avec sadisme, la vengeance permet de guider celui qu'elle anime aveuglément sur un long et sinueux chemin dont l'arrivée ne se distingue jamais. Cette quête de vengeance prédomine alors la vie de celui qui l'a appelée, allant jusqu'à occulter la douleur ressentie par la mort de celui à venger.

Devenir le rat de laboratoire d'un scientifique inhumain à l'égo surdimensionné est une expérience où la souffrance est omniprésente. Les séquelles restent à jamais gravées dans le corps en de laides cicatrices et ancrées dans l'âme, communément nommées « traumatismes ». Il y a toujours un _avant_ et un _après_ qui se distinguent par leur opposition ; l'un est bonheur, l'autre fatalité. Le _pendant_ tranche l'_avant_ pour faire naître l'_après_. Le plus souvent, même si c'est elle qui marque le plus, la période du _pendant _est la plus courte et on peut se dire, avec un brin d'optimisme stupide et naïf, que le plus dur est de survire à l'enfer du _pendant_, parce qu'une fois que c'est fini, la vie reprend.

Donner sa confiance à quelqu'un après une existence parsemée de trahisons de toutes sortes, reprendre foi en une unique personne et la laisser briser vos barrages émotionnelles pour découvrir en définitive que cette exception vous mentait éhontément et s'était amusée à modifier vos facultés mémorielles, cela vous anéantit un homme.

Peut-être était-ce la somme de toutes ses épreuves qui rendit cette dernière déception si outrageante et lui donna un caractère si exagéré. À l'instant même, cette révélation rapportée par Raven paraissait aux yeux d'Erik être l'une des pires choses qu'il eut eu à vivre.

Erik avait eu de l'espoir, il l'avait placé dans Charles. Il avait cru – quelle naïveté ! - qu'en ce monde fondé d'égoïstes, de lâches et de salopards, il y avait encore une étincelle de lumière à la chaleureuse bonté. Il avait cru à la perfection. Il avait cru en Charles.

Par deux fois.

Erik envoya son poing dans le mur poussé par un excès de frustration – il n'avait plus rien à lancer et à détruire, sa chambre n'était plus qu'un vaste amas de verres éclatés, de métal distordu et fondu et de meubles défigurés. Mystique regardait les dégâts sans un mot, attendant la fin de la crise, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Croyant qu'Erik lui avait délibérément caché sa relation passée avec Charles, elle l'avait interrogé sitôt rentrée de la conférence, avec virulence en plus. Comment pouvait-elle se douter que l'allemand n'en conservait aucun souvenir ? Ou seulement quelques brides indistinctes et incompréhensibles. La vérité leur avait sauté au visage presque en même temps. Charles était derrière tout ça. Dès l'instant où cette constatation avait pénétré l'esprit d'Erik, le miroir de la penderie avait volé en éclats.

Le créateur de la Confrérie se laissa soudainement tomber dans un fauteuil, qui n'avait pas été trop touché par la tempête d'émotions. L'extériorisation de sa colère avait lessivé entièrement l'âme de l'allemand et maintenant que l'accalmie pointait, il se sentait complètement vide, il avait l'impression de sombrer au fond de son propre être, de disparaître avaler par lui-même.

Il avait besoin de réponses pour combler ce néant intérieur.

Il devait voir Charles et exiger de revoir ce qui lui appartenait.

•

Le manoir s'agitait depuis quelques jours, vibrant au son des perceuses et des marteaux, des murs qu'on abattait ou qu'on construisait. De nombreuses pièces, jusqu'alors plongées dans un silence dénué de vie, se paraient peu à peu, au gré des travaux, d'une soudaine activité qui retentissait dans toute la demeure. Le domaine Xavier revivait tandis que l'équipe menée par Hank McCoy se chargeait de lui refaire un nouveau visage.

Charles en était enchanté, surtout, qu'absorbé par ses tâches de réaménagements, Hank avait cessé de le fuir comme la peste noire. Visiblement, le mutant se plaisait énormément dans son rôle de chef de travaux et c'est avec un enthousiasme bon enfant qu'il indiquait à ses subalternes quelles modifications étaient prévues à tel et tel endroit.

Bien sûr, lorsque des hommes venaient de l'extérieur – comme le plombier ou l'électricien – Le Fauve devait se terrer dans un coin de la maison et faire oublier sa présence et surtout son apparence animale, reléguant alors ses devoirs à un Alex qui ne comprenait strictement rien aux gribouillis rédigés par son collègue, forçant bien souvent Charles lui-même à intervenir.

Mais dans l'ensemble, le manoir retrouvait sa joie de vivre et la bonne humeur qui lui avaient fait défaut pendant de longues semaines. Cette chaleureuse ambiance permettait aux occupants de renouer les liens tissés entre eux, qui avaient été quelques peu malmenés après le drame de Cuba. Alex, par exemple, qui avait beaucoup d'estime pour Erik et qui s'était senti complètement déboussolé par son départ, reprenait confiance et sa presque parfaite maîtrise de son pouvoir en témoignait. Sean, quant à lui, débordait d'énergie et ne s'était jamais autant montrer volontaire, qu'importait la tâche. Charles leur découvrait de vrais talents pour le bricolage et il s'en réjouissait. Au sujet de Hank, le Professeur était rassuré de ne plus ressentir ni sa peur, ni son dégoût et encore moins sa haine. Mieux que quiconque, Charles savait à quel point ses émotions pouvaient vous posséder et vous détruire. Pour rehausser le tout, le scientifique paraissait de mieux en mieux accepter sa nouvelle carrure ainsi que sa fourrure bleue.

Les repas devenaient de véritables fêtes, les travaux avançaient avec une grande rapidité, monopolisant tout le temps des quatre mutants et Charles était on ne peut plus heureux, lorsque, pour se rassurer, il sondait furtivement les esprits de ses élèves et n'y trouvait aucune pensée négative ou désespérée.

Il leur semblait à tous que le soleil ne cesserait jamais de briller au-dessus de Westchester, tel un été éternel. Aucun ne pouvait prévoir le cataclysme qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur la maison en pleine rénovation. Aussi, profitaient-ils tous du beau temps, insouciants comme de jeunes enfants.


	7. Acquittement

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel. Les événements se basent sur ceux du film X-men : First Class

**Pairing :** Erik/Charles ; Erik/Raven

**Note - histoire de :** B'soir et bon mardi !

Tout d'abord j'vous remercie tous pour les reviews, les favoris, les suivis ou juste ceux qui lisent (bordel plus de 1 000 vues ! ça m'est jamais arrivée !). Bref merci encore et encore, vous êtes des supers lecteurs !  
Ensuite, j'ai eu énormément de mal à rédiger ce chapitre, un énorme syndrome de la page blanche m'est tombée dessus et les phrases ne voulaient plus venir, les mots m'échappaient, mon crâne était vide, horriblement vide. Donc, j'ai combattu comme j'ai pu, mais je trouve pas ça fameux. Donc **n'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, à critiquer, à relever les problèmes de syntaxe, les incohérences, les erreurs d'orthographe, l'OOC ou juste les gros clichés**, bref allez-y de bon coeur, je me vexerai pas, bien au contraire. Au besoin, je suis prête à réécrire ce maudit chapitre !

Sinon, rien à voir, mais frappée de cette panne d'inspiration, j'ai pris l'initiative de nommer mes chapitres. Donc mes chapitres ont donc des noms à partir d'aujourd'hui. (utilité ? connais pas ce mot).

Enfin bref, bonne lecture - j'espère.

* * *

_Un des collègues d'Erik avait profité d'un week-end en famille pour fuir à l'Ouest. Son chef à la chaîne de montage, un énorme moustachu à la chemise toujours tachée d'huile de moteur, s'était offusqué durant des heures sur l'absence d'un de ses ouvriers. Il l'avait qualifié de traître, de salaud, de vendu, de planqué nazi et d'autres fantaisies pendant toute la journée. Quelques gars avaient fait mime d'être d'accord, mais Erik n'avait même pas écouté. Il n'avait foi ni en son chef, qui se vantait dès que l'occasion se présentait d'avoir toujours admiré Marx, ni en la politique actuelle qui se révélait trop paranoïaque pour ne pas cacher quelque chose. Le mutant ne détestait pas pour autant les socialistes. La première image qu'il avait d'eux restait celle des uniformes aux étoiles rouges ouvrant les portes du camp. Aussi ne faisait-il que peu attention aux élans politiques et se forçait à conserver un avis neutre. De toute manière, ces histoires ne l'intéressaient pas et n'étaient pas sa priorité. Il savait qu'un jour lui aussi, comme son collègue, quitterait l'Allemagne, parce que sa vengeance l'y obligerait. Cette situation, ce travail et même son appartement, n'étaient que provisoire, le temps qu'il rassemble des informations et des pistes à traquer. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, l'absence de cet ouvrier avait forcé toute la chaîne à effectuer des heures supplémentaires non désirées. Le soir tombait donc doucement lorsqu'Erik regagna son logement. Arrivé dans sa rue, alors qu'à quelques mètres de son immeuble et de sa porte d'entrée, le jeune homme s'arrêta, subitement pensif. Il fixa les pavés grisâtres un instant puis lentement éleva le regard jusqu'à la fenêtre du quatrième étage. Un nuage de fumée s'en échappait et Erik était tellement abasourdi par cette idée qu'il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien de Charles, accoudé au cadre, qui en était à l'origine. Il ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de venir se greffer sur ses lèvres. _

_La télépathie de Charles avait dû le repérer puisque ce dernier détourna les yeux de l'horizon pour les ancrer sur la silhouette de son aîné en contre-bas, la cigarette toujours au bout des doigts. _

_« Je croyais que tu ne fumais pas Charles, lança Erik d'une voix forte. _

_- Tu as une plus mauvaise influence sur moi que je ne le pensais, Erik. »_

_Les deux hommes continuèrent de se dévisager un moment jusqu'à ce que Charles émette l'avis télépathique qu'ils faisaient de bien piètre Roméo et Juliette et que cette scène du balcon était assez ridicule. Erik n'avait jamais lu une seule œuvre de Shakespeare mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rire. Il s'engouffra rapidement dans l'allée de l'immeuble, puis gravit les marches accompagné par le tintement de ses clés. Entre le troisième et le quatrième étage, il dépassa madame Hegel, sa voisine et logeuse, qu'il salua distraitement, ne l'appréciant guère. Il s'appliqua d'ailleurs à refermer la porte de son appartement avant qu'elle n'atteigne leur palier. _

_Debout dans le vestibule, Erik se débarrassa de ses clés et de sa sacoche de travail, gardant les yeux plantés sur Charles qui achevait sa cigarette. C'était sûrement dû à l'auréole de nicotine qui l'entourait, mais la jeunesse des traits de l'anglais le frappa. Malgré le fait qu'il l'avait embrassé plus d'une fois et qu'il partageait avec lui une profonde intimité, Erik n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent à quel point Charles avait un visage enfantin. _

_« Quel âge as-tu ? »_

_Le télépathe paru surpris par cette question. Il prit le temps d'écraser son mégot avant de répondre. _

_« Dix-huit ans. »_

_Erik demeura silencieux, paraissant réfléchir. Dix-huit ans. Il savait que Charles était plus jeune que lui, mais le fait qu'il ne soit toujours pas majeur l'étonnait. Leur rencontre remontait à l'automne dernier et pourtant Erik n'avait jamais soupçonné que l'âge de Charles puisse être si peu élevé. Ce facteur prit en compte, la maturité du télépathe l'impressionnait. _

_« Et toi, quel âge as-tu ? interrogea soudainement Charles. » _

_Erik afficha un rictus mystérieux mais ne dévoila aucun nombre. _

•

Il s'agissait d'un de ces instants suspendus, où les perceuses se taisaient au profit d'un silence aux accents divins. Chaque habitant du manoir avait momentanément stoppé son occupation pour déguster une courte pause entre deux abattements de mur. Sean et Alex avaient pris leurs quartiers dans la cuisine et se réhydrataient à coup de grands verres de sirop ou de soda. Hank se contentait de garder les yeux fermés, confortablement installé sur la terrasse. Quant à Charles, il s'offrait une tasse de thé dans son bureau avant de reprendre sa paperasse.

Dans chaque regard brillait la félicité et le bien-être. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce délicieux moment.

Sauf...

Ce fut Hank et son instinct animal qui repérèrent les premiers le danger. Aussitôt son flaire alerté, le Fauve bondit sur ses pattes, scrutant l'horizon à la recherche de cette silhouette haïe. Pure perte. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à la colère de Magneto qui balaya le scientifique et son fardas de métal - lunettes comprises - contre le mur le plus proche. Sean et Alex n'eurent que le temps de renverser leur chaise, prêts à aller en reconnaissance sur la terrasse, avant que la table à manger ne se jette sur eux et les immobilise au sol. Les trois mutants ne s'avouèrent pas vaincu et, vaillamment, projetaient déjà une riposte contre l'indésirable intrus, mais celui-ci en décida autrement. Quelques ustensiles d'acier vinrent heurter avec précision les crânes des trois jeunes hommes, les envoyant pour une poignée d'heures dans un autre monde.

L'effet de surprise fonctionnait à merveille.

Entouré d'un calme religieux, Magneto pénétra dans le manoir Xavier.

Charles sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La crainte de Hank était parvenue subitement jusqu'à lui avant de s'éteindre comme la flamme d'un cierge pris dans un courant d'air. Le télépathe savait donc qu'il y avait en danger, restait à connaître lequel. Depuis plusieurs secondes, il monopolisait toute son attention dans sa mutation afin de dénicher cet esprit qui compromettait la tranquillité de sa propriété. Il avait cependant beau fouiller encore et encore chaque recoin de la maison de sa psyché, Charles ne rencontrait rien d'anormal. Il s'acharna quelques instants de plus avant de se rendre à l'évidence. S'il ne trouvait rien, alors ça ne pouvait être qu'Erik et son casque infernale.

Le Professeur serra des mâchoires, soucieux. Que lui voulait Erik ? Et pourquoi attaquer les garçons ? Il ne pouvait sonder l'esprit de son ancien allié pour trouver ses réponses et était donc condamné à attendre qu'Erik vienne le trouver et le lui explique de vive-voix.

Charles n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se situer le maître de métal, ni dans combien de temps il daignerai se montrer et cela le frustrait. Il était vulnérable, cloué dans son fauteuil, son seul salut était sa télépathie, mais, protégé par son casque, Erik y était immunisé.

Charles tâcha de conserver son calme et de prendre son mal en patience. Erik finirait bien par venir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à fixer la porte, impuissant.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit enfin. Pas de la façon la plus conventionnelle qui soit, puisque les gonds furent éjectés aux quatre coins de la pièce, mais elle s'ouvrit tout de même, dévoilant dans son encadrement l'imposante silhouette d'un Magneto en costume à cape.

Charles haussa un sourcil sur son invité imprévu, ne sachant pas très bien s'il devait rire ou pleurer de tant d'honneur. Pour être franc, cette tenue était d'un ridicule effrayant, exagérant la carrure de son ami, lui donnant l'impression d'être face à un géant. Curieusement, Charles avait peur. Sans parvenir à déchiffrer les pensées de son vis-à-vis, il se doutait que celui-ci n'était pas ici pour demander un quelconque pardon ou pour fêter des retrouvailles. Erik était en colère, le télépathe reconnaissait la lueur de rage qui brillait dans le regard d'acier, et Erik en colère n'était pas un joli spectacle, Charles pouvait en témoigner mille fois. Cet état des fait intrigua le Professeur. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher la fureur d'Erik et pourquoi venait-il le voir lui ? Il y avait dans cette visite un certain culot que le propriétaire des lieux trouva déplacé. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi Erik se complaisait-il dans ce silence pesant ? La tension présente dans le bureau était insoutenable.

Erik soupira en avançant enfin à l'intérieur des quartiers de Charles.

« J'ai toujours pensé, attaqua-t-il, que ta mutation était dangereuse et plus puissante que n'importe quelle autre. J'étais donc rassuré de savoir que c'était un homme comme toi qui en avait hérité. Entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, cette mutation devenait une arme, mais entre les tiennes c'était un bienfait, une aide, presqu'une bénédiction ! »

L'allemand s'appuya sur le bois de la table le séparant de Charles, plongeant ses yeux dévorés par une rage retenue dans ceux déboussolés de son ancien ami avant de continuer, la voix basse, d'un octave menaçant.

« Je me trompais. Tu n'es pas mieux que les autres. Tu es un salopard fini et un hypocrite.

- Je te demande pardon ? »

Offusqué par ses reproches venant de la dernière personne qui pouvait avoir le droit de les lui adresser, le télépathe ne craignait plus la colère d'Erik. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, prêt à tenir tête.

« Tu t'introduis chez moi en assommant Hank, Alex et Sean et en pulvérisant ma porte, après des mois sans nouvelle, pour venir m'insulter ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ou pour qui te prends-tu ?

- Tu m'as effacé la mémoire. »

La phrase avait été lâché avec un calme inquiétant qui coupa la répartie de Charles un court moment.

Ah.

Il comprenait soudainement mieux l'entrée fracassante d'Erik, les éclairs qui animaient ses pupilles et ses muscles tendus sous sa tenue de combat. Savoir comment il l'avait appris n'avait aucune importance, l'urgence était dans le fait que Charles était passé du statut d'ami digne de confiance à manipulateur de conscience, ce qui faisait de lui un ennemi.

« C'est exact, articula-t-il enfin.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? ''C'est exact'' ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Tu préférais que je nie ? C'est vrai, j'ai effacé ta mémoire, il y a presque dix ans. C'était une bêtise, je le reconnais. Je n'avais pas le droit de le faire. »

Erik se recula légèrement afin de scruter plus largement le visage de son interlocuteur, suspicieux. Ces aveux lui paraissaient trop simples, trop vite donnés. Il oubliait qu'il avait Charles en face de lui.

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? lâcha-t-il abruptement.

- Ce que je compte faire ? Mais rien. Il n'y a rien à faire.

- Écoute-moi très attentivement Charles, je ne me répéterais pas, articula lentement l'allemand d'un ton sans appel, tu vas me rendre mes souvenirs et maintenant.

- Non. »

Les premières secondes, Erik ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction devant la détermination du télépathe, puis, il s'enflamma, incapable de laisser passer cet affront.

« Tu vas le faire. Ce n'était pas une demande, ni une option.

- Non. Ce serait une erreur. Écoute Erik, ne serait-ce que d'un point de vue médicale, je ne suis pas certain que ton système nerveux tienne le choc fasse à l'afflux de souvenirs...

- Ne t'occupe pas de ma santé, le coupa-t-il.

-...Quant au point de vue psychologique...Erik, tu regretteras ce que tu vas y-voir. Je sais que je suis en tort, mais ce que j'ai fait a changé bien des choses, à commencer par notre relation. Mieux vaut pour nous deux en rester là, au stade d'amis et oublier le reste.

- Fais-moi plaisir Charles, ne décide pas pour moi. Tu es peut-être télépathe, mais tu n'as pas encore assez de finesse pour savoir ce que je ressens ! »

Le Professeur ne répliqua pas, semblant réfléchir aux arguments d'Erik, ou bien en chercher d'autres pour défendre sa cause. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son ami tenait tant à ses souvenirs, alors que lui-même cherchait depuis des années à s'en débarrasser, les jugeant trop douloureux. Son aîné avait raison sur un point, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait et pas uniquement à cause de son casque.

« Erik, je n'ai effacé que les souvenirs me concernant, je n'ai rien modifié d'autre, je te l'assure. Tu n'as pas besoin de...

- Rends-les moi.

- Tu vas le regretter.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça et laisse-moi juger par moi-même.

- Très bien. Puisque apparemment tu sembles décidé, je m'incline, mais garde en tête que je t'avais prévenu.

- Pas de pièges Charles, j'en ai parlé à Mystique, si je reviens sans rien, elle m'avertira.

- Je te le promet.

- Tu fais tellement de promesses Charles...tâche de tenir celle-ci. »

Le télépathe encaissa le reproche sans sourciller, se contentant de dévisager l'homme en face de lui, celui qui fut son ami, son amant, dans un autre temps. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques semaines depuis leur dernière séparation, pourtant Charles avait l'impression qu'elle remontait à des décennies auparavant. La présence d'Erik brouillait ses repères temporels et c'est ainsi qu'il prit conscience que le maître de métal lui avait manqué, cruellement. Comme lors de ses dix-neuf ans, il avait tenté de noyer l'absence d'Erik en s'investissant de tout son être dans un projet. À l'époque, il s'était isolé dans d'interminables études scientifiques. Maintenant, il s'entêtait à bâtir une école dans un but utopiste, impossible à atteindre. Il avait toujours été un profond rêveur et il le resterait probablement toute sa vie, qu'importe ce qu'il devrait y sacrifier, sa mobilité, un ami. Son intégrité n'avait aucun prix.

Les iris métallisées ne se détachaient pas de son regard lagon. Il supposa qu'Erik cherchait à le tester. L'allemand était redevenu cet être solitaire méfiant de tout. Charles essayait de ne pas penser au fait que cela puisse être de sa faute.

Lentement, Erik retira le casque rouge carmin, prêt à abandonner son geste au moindre danger. Charles se garda d'esquisser un seul mouvement, pas même un battement de cils, pareil à un promeneur devant une bête effrayée. La pièce avait retrouvé son atmosphère lourde, pliant sous le poids d'une électricité contenue, comme la veille d'un orage estival. Le casque se posa sur la table sans un bruit. Charles inspira profondément, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, inconsciemment. Il appuya précautionneusement ses doigts sur sa tempe. Il avait la sensation d'être armé d'un briquet au milieu d'une mine dévorée par le méthane. Une inadvertance et c'était l'explosion.

Son esprit s'étendit jusqu'à heurter celui chaotique d'Erik. Avec sa délicatesse habituelle, il s'infiltra sous le crâne de l'allemand. Quelques images l'assaillir, brusques et confuses, certaines violentes, mais l'habitude l'empêcha d'en être troublé. Il passa outre ces psychés, s'enfonçant dans les méandres torturés de l'âme d'Erik jusqu'à tomber sur le lac.

La surface était plate, mais sombre, empêchant de mesurer la profondeur. Calmement, Charles s'avança, la froideur de l'eau lui gifla les mollets mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Une jambe après l'autre, il se laissa dévorer entièrement par l'immensité aqueuse. Il rejoignit le fond, plongea ses mains dans la vase et en arracha un par un et avec minutie chaque souvenir qu'il avait enfoui dans la boue dix ans plus tôt. Les doigts bruns de terre humide, Charles tâchait de se concentrer sur la mécanique du geste pour ne pas voir les mémoires enlisées regagner docilement la surface. Prenant à cœur sa promesse, il ratissa tout le sol marin et n'y laissa reposer aucun souvenir où il apparaissait.

Juste avant de quitter définitivement l'esprit d'Erik, Charles releva la tête pour admirer le ballet des images flottant jusqu'au rivage.

Les remous aquatiques s'effacèrent dans un dernier final et le télépathe retrouva le confort de son bureau en un clignement de paupières. Devant lui, le regard d'acier avait perdu de son assurance, balayant la pièce, hagard. À un moment, les yeux gris rencontrèrent la silhouette du Professeur et la stupéfaction s'y imprima. Erik ne savait plus qui était cette personne de l'autre côté de la table. Ses sentiments d'autrefois, fraichement ressurgis, se mêlaient à ceux actuels, provoquant la plus grande confusion dans son esprit embué. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il éprouvait pour Charles, l'amour, la déception et le désir se bataillaient violemment sous son crâne et dans son corps tout entier. Sa peau le brûlait, son estomac se tordait. Il haïssait Charles tout en souhaitant le posséder de tout son être.

Le propriétaire des lieux, qui suivait de loin et avec difficulté le cheminement des pensées désordonnées d'Erik, restait immobile, incapable d'une action ou d'une parole. Il avait prévu le choc psychologique, mais se retrouver ainsi face au désarroi d'Erik l'impressionnait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le Magneto fier et colérique, qui s'embrasait quelques instants plus tôt, n'existait plus, ayant laissé place à une autre part de l'allemand beaucoup plus vulnérable, qui rappelait à Charles leur rencontre dans l'océan glacé des bords de Floride.

Gauchement et en évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait un nouveau contact visuel, Erik se leva enfin, attrapa son casque sur la table avant de se détourner, chancelant sous la charge de ses souvenirs tumultueux, en direction de la sortie. Il ne laissa échapper aucun mot et tandis qu'il disparaissait dans l'ombre du couloir, Charles sut qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, sinon attendre. Il n'avait aucune idée précise de ce pourquoi il devrait patienter, mais il avait la conviction que ce n'était pas à lui de s'engager le premier. Il devait laisser le temps à l'allemand de s'accorder avec sa mémoire.


	8. D'Anciens Désirs

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel. Les événements se basent sur ceux du film X-men : First Class

**Pairing :** Erik/Charles ; Erik/Raven

**Rating :** M (changement de rating /o/)

******Note - histoire de :** Bonjour à tous et bon mardi ! **  
**

Dans un premier temps je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis au sujet de mon épineux problème. J'ai donc choisi pour faire plus simple de publier ce chapitre (qui possède un contenu déconseillé aux enfants, c'est à dire du sexe) sur une autre plateforme en l'occurrence LiveJournal au lien suivant : cach_k . livejournal . com (m'emmerde gravement ce site à pas vouloir des liens).

J'ai classé le chapitre en moins de dix-huit ans, donc _techniquement_, si vous n'avez pas de LJ, ils vont juste vous demander si vous avez plus de dix-huit ans, et si c'est le cas (ou que vous n'avez jamais été choqué par ce genre de scène) vous cliquez sur oui et pouf chapitre (c'est con comme bonjour). Pour ceux qui ont un LJ et moins de dix-huit ans, suffit de se déconnecter. (ou alors vous lisez pas et c'est réglé aussi)

Je précise que c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose du genre, donc c'est un peu confus, bizarre, peut-être expéditif aussi. Les critiques sont donc appréciées si vous voyez des choses à redire ou à améliorer.

Hum, sinon, il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre et je ne sais pas quand sera publié le dernier (que je n'ai pas commencé) parce que mine de rien, y a la rentrée qui se prépare et que je dois me secouer.

Voilà, je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, mise à part bonne lecture et puis que le viol de pennes devrait être interdit par une sorte de loi internationale.

**[Edit : **Le chapitre a été réécrit. Est-ce que ça change vraiment quelque chose, allez savoir, mais j'ai rajouté deux trois petit trucs pour éviter à Erik de passer pour une sorte de St-John complètement blasé**]**


	9. Bunt

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel. Les événements se basent sur ceux du film X-men : First Class

**Note - histoire de :** Mille ans se sont écoulés et je n'ai rien foutu.  
Anyway, je suis parvenue à rédiger ça, ce truc, qui est censé être une conclusion, enfin c'est sa fonction en tout cas. Après ça vaut ce que ça vaut, quoi. Sérieusement : ça a été la croix et la bannière à écrire. Horrible le truc.

Bref.

Sinon, j'ai réécrit (ouh le grand mot) le chapitre d'avant. En gros j'ai rajouté deux-trois trucs pour éviter qu'Erik paraisse super frigide. Après, est-ce un succès ? Don't know.  
Puis bon, j'en ai enfin fini avec cette fic, j'ai essayé de pas torcher la fin, mais ça a vraiment été difficile. J'ai fait de mon mieux, je le jure. J'espère que ça ira quand même, au moins un peu. J'vous aime.

Bonne lecture. **  
**

* * *

Son univers était monochrome, d'un triste gris sans saveur. Tout autour de lui paraissait être le messager d'une accablante désolation. Des murs translucides de sa cellule aux uniformes mal taillés de ses geôliers, rien était paré d'une teinte éclatante ou du moins appréciable au regard.

Ce n'était que gris désespérant, partout. Partout.

Son propre corps pâtissait de cette décoloration morbide. Le temps avait éclairci ses cheveux jusqu'à l'argent, sa propre iris, qui dans sa jeunesse s'illuminait d'un ballet de vert et de bleu, n'était plus qu'un pâle reflet d'antan.

Gris toujours. Couleur de l'acier.

•

Le plateau fut déposé sur une table. De son gobelet à ses couverts, tout était du même blanc transparent. Depuis des jours qu'on l'avait incarcéré ici, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à ce manque constant, l'absence de cette sensation rassurante et familière. Il ne captait plus rien de son plus vieil ami. Il était incroyablement seul et inoffensif. S'il avait crû pouvoir s'adapter au premier, le second fait le mettait dans une frustration insupportable. Cet imbécile, ce gardien misérable pouvait le tuer si son envie le lui dictait et il aurait été incapable de l'arrêter.

Il n'était plus rien.

•

Orage fracassant. Éclairs fulgurant. Et lui, sous la pluie, fixant les murs imposants de ce manoir d'une grandeur ridicule.

Il voulait, il voulait, il voulait.

Il ne pouvait.

Impossible.

Pourtant, il voulait.

Ça lui brûlait les boyaux, les os et la chaire. Son être entier se consumait et l'eau qui s'écoulait furieusement des nuages était incapable d'éteindre ce brasier.

Il voulait.

Une goutte de pluie glissa le long du casque, roula sur le métal avant de s'écraser sur l'arrête de son nez.

D'autres éclairs et il était entré.

« Bien dormi Lehnsherr ? »

Réveil brusque et irritant.

Ce porc de gardien avait une voix désagréable, moqueuse et humiliante. Venant d'un être inférieur, ce sarcasme avait à ses yeux l'apparence d'un affront. Il l'aurait bien tué, si seulement il en avait eu le pouvoir.

Mais que ce soit cet imbécile et son physique disgracieux, ou l'un de ses collègues, sa prison ou même le gouvernement, aucun d'eux ne pouvait parvenir à lui arracher ses dernières forces, son dernier éclat de couleur. Ils pouvaient tous s'allier, Stryker pouvait lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'il voulait, l'amener à trahir son plus vieil ami ainsi que son âme et conscience, dès lors tachées de culpabilité et de rancune, oh oui, ils pouvaient tous s'épuiser ! Il y avait toujours, dans un coin de sa tête, un sanctuaire inviolable. Même ce télépathe de génie, au talent presque infini, était incapable d'y pénétrer. Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Ce bon vieux Professeur...toujours en quête d'un espoir depuis longtemps brisé. Malgré les années, malgré les luttes et les combats, Charles cherchait toujours à le sauver. Sa dévotion altruiste le perdra, sauf si Stryker l'éliminait avant. Mais ceci n'arrivera pas. Comme il l'avait déclaré à Charles lors de sa dernière visite, cette prison de plastique ne le retiendra pas éternellement et quand il l'aura réduit en miettes, il se dressera face à ce pseudo scientifique et ses amis militaires et ils n'auront plus que leurs yeux pour pleurer.

•

Il n'avait que peu d'activités dans son cube. Le plus souvent il lisait les quelques volumes abîmés que lui donnaient ses geôliers. Si ces lectures ne le divertissaient pas plus que ça, au moins elles avaient le mérite de l'occuper pendant un assez long moment. Il avait également droit aux allées et venus de ses gardiens, qui débarquaient à heures régulières dans sa cage pour les repas, toujours avec un mot grossier à son encontre, ou pour les interrogatoires désagréables avec Stryker.

Plus rares mais plus appréciables, étaient les visites de Charles. Fidèle à une promesse inconnue et jamais formulée, Charles ne manquait jamais de venir le voir et de disputer une partie d'échec tout en échangeant quelques mots à l'oral et de longues tirades au travers de leur psyché. Charles s'inquiétait pour lui – pour changer. Il tentait visiblement encore de le faire retourner à une sorte de raison que lui-même apparentait à une intolérable soumission. Certaines fois, l'aveugle naïveté de Charles lui donnait des montées d'agressivité qu'il avait le plus grand mal à refouler.

Mais jamais il ne lèverait la main sur son vieil ami.

Jamais plus.

« Tu veux pas ta bouffe Lehnsherr ? »

Stupide retour à une réalité haïe.

Son plateau devant lui, attendant un geste, un commencement.

Sa main fatiguée attrapa la fourchette en plastique à l'ergonomie détestable. Le poids du couvert était ridiculement léger au creux de ses doigts encore forts malgré l'âge. Avec automatisme, il avala le plat insipide qu'on lui proposait et qui n'avait pas plus de saveur que sa cellule avait de couleur. Il mangea parce qu'il le fallait bien. Leur cage dont ils étaient si fiers ne le contiendrait plus longtemps, en dépit de tous ce qu'ils pouvaient croire.

•

Il s'éveilla mais garda les paupières closes, se complaisant dans les dernières limbes de son rêve avant de devoir se rouvrir au monde grisâtre qui était désormais le sien.

En érigeant sa cage, ses tortionnaires avaient cru pouvoir l'isoler, l'enfermer dans leur univers sans couleur. Ils avaient pensé qu'en l'entourant de murs blancs, il ne pourrait plus jamais se rappeler quel éclat un jaune possédait ou quelle force habitait un rouge. La puissance passait par les nuances. Ils pensaient l'anéantir, l'écraser sous cette terrible monochromie.

Pathétique homo sapiens... Le jour où tu comprendras enfin ta stupidité, il sera trop tard.

Quoiqu'ils fassent, ils pouvaient toujours se tuer à la tâche, il n'oublierai jamais avec quelle volonté un champs de jonquilles illuminait la lande ni avec quelle passion une cascade de rideaux pourpres animaient une scène.

Il lui restait quelques trésors, qu'il avait bien failli perdre il y a longtemps de cela et qu'il dissimulait désormais jalousement, dans les recoins les plus lointains de sa conscience.

Son dernier songe n'était pas construit sur des émotions si fortes, pourtant il était d'une beauté sans pareille. Il y avait aperçu une campagne verdoyante, des grandes étendues parées de fleurs, un arbre solitaire à l'armature majestueuse, un ciel d'un bleu azuré où s'étiraient les courbes cotonneuses de quelques nuages isolés. Un paysage idyllique qu'il savait avoir réellement vu, durant un printemps délicieux, il y avait plusieurs décennies de ça. Il n'était pas seul, il y avait quelqu'un avec lui, dont son subconscient lui avait tout d'abord dissimulé le visage. Quelqu'un qui s'accrochait à sa taille tandis qu'ils traversaient la terre bourgeonnante, quelqu'un qui lui parlait, la tête appuyée sur son épaule, de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui ne lui parvenait que sous forme d'une vague rumeur. Peut-être qu'il ne se souvenait tout bonnement pas de ce qu'ils avaient échangé ce jour là. En revanche sa mémoire avait gravé pour des siècles l'instant où ce front avait quitté son épaule, où il avait tourné son regard et rencontré ces cercles d'un bleu parfait, d'une pureté inégalable, comme deux larmes d'aquarelle.

De cette explosion de couleur qui avait paré cette journée, cette pointe cyan avait été l'apogée. Il lui semblait qu'il avait à cette époque utilisé un mot pour qualifier ce qu'il avait ressenti au sortir de cette excursion, un mot court et simple qui avait su résumé tout, un mot issu de sa langue maternelle. Aujourd'hui, il ne le retrouvait plus, sa mémoire usée avait laissé filer durant les années les accents germaniques et les déclinaisons. Il ne savait plus utiliser cette langue dans lequel il était né, celle que sa mère avait parlé. Tout s'était évaporé au profit des tonalités vaniteuses de l'américain.

Il y eu du mouvement de l'autre côté de sa cage de plastique, il entendit le chuintement de la passerelle tandis qu'elle s'allongeait, reliant son cube à un monde à peine plus extérieur.

Il rouvrit enfin les yeux sur le gris omniprésent, s'asseyant lentement au bord de son lit. Inévitablement, il se sentait vieillir. Ses os éreintés par le temps se mouvaient avec moins de souplesse qu'avant, avec plus de craquement.

Il ne mourra pas ici.

•

L'aurore se dessinait à peine, pourtant ses premiers rayons lui transpercèrent les rétines comme des éclaboussures d'acide. Il était le seul à en être affecté, à y être aussi sensible. Il balaya la pièce, encore plongée dans une semi pénombre, d'un coup d'œil circulaire. Elle était vaste, démesurément. Il y avait trop de vide, mal comblé par quelques meubles en bois lourds. Il se leva, discrètement, prenant quelques précautions, peut-être inutiles étant donné le sommeil de plomb dans lequel était plongé le second occupant du lit. Il enfila son pantalon, ramassa son pull, encore humide de l'averse de la veille. Puis il récupéra sur la table de nuit son casque et le reposa sur sa propre tête. À ce geste, il perçut du mouvement provenant des draps, comme une réaction instinctive, presque défensive.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il le savait.

Il quitta la demeure comme il y avait pénétré et ce n'est qu'une fois dehors, prêt à descendre les marches amenant au jardin, qu'il s'autorisa à relever les yeux et à émettre une quelconque pensée.

Au loin, l'horizon se paraît d'or.

•

Les portes coulissèrent dans son dos, avec ce léger sifflement discret mais sourd dans l'opaque silence qui régnait dans sa cage.

« Lehnsherr. Visite. »

Le garde posa l'échiquier avant de se planter, le torse bombé comme un coq, devant les portes de plastique.

Au coin de son œil, Erik distinguait une tache bleu marine, le costume de Charles. Et tandis que le fauteuil s'avançait lentement jusqu'à l'échiquier, une syllabe résonna distinctement sous son crâne, comme une réponse soufflée à son oreille.

_Bunt_.

C'était cela. Bunt. Die Landschaft war bunt mit wunderbaren Farben.

Ses yeux acier croisèrent ceux de son visiteur, dont l'azur avait également souffert du temps, perdant de leur éclat. Pourtant, il y brillait, cette fois, une lueur étrange, d'une nostalgie amusée.


End file.
